Hey Arnold! Time Warp
by SkaterKid13
Summary: After a camping accident, the gang find themselves in the year 2012, where a second Sheck is trying to rule over the neighborhood with an army of robots. Along the way, they meet their future selves, who are part of a secret training facility called the Spies Next Door who plan to stop Sheck's raid of tyranny. Can the gang, along with their alter-egos, band together and stop him?
1. Campout Blowout!

**Relax, everybody, I'm back! Please hold your applause… then clap for me again immediately. Thank you, thank you! I am only one author…An author who's about to get down to business.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold!**

**Hey Arnold! Time Warp Chapter 1: Campout Blowout! **

It was now officially Spring Break in the city of Hillwood. People were closing up shops early for new sales and bargains to begin swooping through stores along with people who wanted a piece of the action. The gang had gotten out of their fifth grade classes and was now celebrating their vacation away from school at Arnold's house, none of them realizing what was going to happen.

"I'm just getting the last of our equipment from the garage, Grandpa!" The football-headed fifth grader called from behind the boarding house back door.

"Okay, Shortman, Have fun with your little friends!" Phil called back, waving Arnold off.

It was Arnold's idea to have a campout party in his backyard and he invited everyone from his class along. He thought it was a way for them to start off spring vacation without having to be bored. He had a cooler filled of iced Yahoo sodas tucked away under his arm as he made his way to the grassy area where all his friends were.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye Sid, Stinky and Harold playing some Frisbee, accidentally throwing it too hard and knocked Eugene over, but he was okay. Nadine and Rhonda were chilling inside the tent, talking to one another. Gerald was moving the lawn furniture out of the way to make way for the kiddie pool. Lila and Sheena were lying on the grass, looking up at the clouds and giggling. Curly was outside the tent, looking like he was getting ready to surprise Rhonda. Phoebe was sitting in a lawn chair, next to a familiar blonde who was sitting on the ground.

Arnold caught sight of this and couldn't help himself not to stare at Helga. Every time someone mentioned her name, he thought back almost a year ago when she made her "confession" on the rooftop. Arnold thought back long and hard over the next few months from that event and developed small feelings for the blonde girl.

They eventually grew to become better friends, but kept it more secretly from the others to spare the embarrassment. Arnold always knew that deep down Helga had actually liked him even if she never admitted it or meant that she _loved_ him _that way_.

Arnold, realizing that he was getting way too off track, shook his head clear of his thoughts and raised the cooler above his head. "I've got the Yahoo's, guys!" He yelled.

The kids all stopped whatever they were doing and ran towards Arnold, nearly knocking him over as he handed each of them a soda. Arnold dug through the cold, stinging feeling of the ice and fished him out one also. They all huddled inside the tent to get the snacks that they brought from their houses.

Rhonda mostly brought a ton of food for people, including herself. Stinky brought lemon pudding and a jar of pickles from his house. Harold pulled out a three foot long sandwich that had barely enough room to fit inside the tent.

"Boy, howdy, Harold. That's one heck of a sandwich!" Sid said, eyeing the sandwich over.

Harold drooled over it like a hungry dog. "Yeah, I can't wait to eat it."

"Have fun at the hospital, Pink Boy. No way you can eat all that in one day." Helga challenged him.

"I'll eat whatever I wanna eat, Madame Fortress Mommy!" Harold scowled at her before blinking. "Oh, wait! You know what goes best on a sandwich?" He asked rhetorically, digging in his pocket for packets with black grains inside. "Pepper!" He said, ripping off the seals of all of them at once and creating a cloud of dust.

The more dust that flew around, the more the kids coughed. Arnold tried fanning it out of the tent, but it wouldn't go away.

"Ugh! Harold, you got pepper dust all over my brand new shoes!" Rhonda screamed. "I'm gonna-" She paused, as her face tensed up and so did her nose. She wasn't the only one.

Each one of the kids kept sniffling and scrunching up their noses and leaned back. "Ah, ah, ACHOO!" They all sneezed at the exact same time. A sonic blast was heard and it caught their attention.

"What was that big, scary noise?" Sheena asked frantically, trembling a little.

Arnold shook his head. "I don't know, but at least the pepper dust is gone." He said, wiping the tear away from his eye that was left from the impact of sneezing so hard.

Gerald wiped his nose and saw a white, glowing light from outside the tent.

Phoebe noticed his expression and wondered what was he staring at. "Gerald, what's wrong?" She questioned, linking her vision to what Gerald was looking at and gasped. Other kids began to notice it and climbed out of the tent.

There, floating in front of them was a thin line that seemed to be stretching and expanding, making a horizontal branch across. Whatever it was, it sure was bright, but it caught the attention of someone in an instant. It made a piercing static sound similar to a buzzing noise and looked like it was completely made up of electricity.

"What is it?" Eugene stepped forward, tilting his head to one side.

Sid shrugged at his answer.

Arnold came closer to it, not noticing Helga right behind him, holding his arm protectively. That action seemed to confuse him more than the white line did.

Gerald walked closer also and looked back at Phoebe. "What do you think, Pheebs?" He asked.

Phoebe took off her glasses and rubbed them using the hem of her sweater and put them back on. "I'm certain I don't know. It could be anything."

"I dare you to touch it, Helga." Harold smirked.

Helga turned her head around, shocked. "W-Well, why do I have to touch it? Why can't Princess do it?" She passed Rhonda the buck.

Rhonda held her nose high in the air. "What? And get my hair all frizzy? I don't think so."

"I'm ever so certain none of us should touch it." Lila said, sounding a bit worried.

"Lila's right." Arnold turned his head away from the thing. "We don't know what this thing is and we don't want to risk losing our safety."

"Arnold, look!" Gerald stepped ahead and pointed to a group of three red dots appearing from inside the static line. They were coming together slowly, but on target with each other.

Arnold stepped forward, letting the light shine brightly in his eyes, pulling Helga along, too. He leaned curiously into it.

Helga looked into it also and saw only the three red dots about to collide. "It looks like the dots are gonna crash into each other right-!"

"THERE!" Arnold, Gerald and Helga all accidentally touched the spot where the dots met and the whole line broke, making the ground shake. The line collapsed and grew into a circle and sucked all the kids in one by one, sending them flying through a portal of indefinite meaning.

Arnold, Gerald, Helga, Phoebe, Harold, Sid, Stinky, Eugene, Lila, Sheena, Curly, Rhonda and Nadine all disappeared, leaving nothing behind but the tent and bottles of Yahoo sodas.

* * *

**This was only the beginning of their adventure. In the meantime, review!**


	2. Helga's Chores

**The time is somewhere in the year 2012, the setting… Hillwood**

**Hey Arnold! Time Warp Chapter 2: Helga's Chores**

The sun casted its rays through the blinds of a bedroom window allowing a little more access of sunlight into the house. The light was set upon a man in his late 20's, wearing a blue pajama shirt and shorts and was sleeping peacefully under the covers. He let the brightness of the sunlight flood into his eyes, making him wake up.

Arnold stretched, still laying under the covers and turned his body to lay on his other side, smiling and anxious to greet someone. His smile dropped as he looked to see nobody there. He looked around the room cautiously.

"Helga?" Arnold called for his wife, peeking behind the bed if she was planning on surprising him. What he didn't know was that a sneaky blonde, wearing a wife beater and pink flannel shorts was hanging upside down from the ceiling fan, slowly lowering her head closer to her prey from behind.

"Helga?"

Helga pulled back her long, flowing hair away from her face and held back a laugh, careful to not make any noises... at least not yet anyway.

"Helga?" Arnold called again, sounding a little worried.

She stuck out her tongue and blew on it, perfectly imitating an elephant's trumpet blow.

"Ahh!" Arnold yelled, frantically looking around to see who made the noise. He looked behind him and saw her cracking up and hanging by her legs from the fan.

"I sure scared you, Arnold." Helga giggled. "Whoa!" She yelled, almost falling face first into the bed before Arnold caught her.

Arnold set her back on the bed as she fell against his back. He shook his head at his mischievous wife of five years and laughed along with her. He took a breath of relief from the scare. "Oh, you sure did. Couldn't you imitate a more _quieter_ animal?" He suggested.

"Aw, Arnold, that's no fun." Helga moped, petting her beloved's hair. She felt a light bulb go off in her head. "Wanna see me be a leopard?" She turned his head around to face her, beaming at him. Arnold was about to respond, but he heard giggles from coming under the bed.

From under the bed came a little girl with blonde hair and green eyes like her father and she had ears, a head, and a nose similar to her mother's, and a love for adventure.

"Didn't Mommy sound just wike an ephalent, Philip?" Stella asked her five-year-old older brother, still giggling. She was still learning big words.

Phillip appeared from under the bed and looked up at his mother. "Yeah, Mom, that was great!" Phil resembled Helga the most, but had Arnold's nose and leadership. His hair was chestnut that belonged to his great grandpa and his eyes were something of a greenish-blue. "And Stella? It's _elephant_." He smirked, correcting his younger sister.

The three-year-old put her hands on her hips and scowled. "I knew dat." She lied.

Arnold and Helga shared a laugh at their kids. Helga brushed back some of her hair. "Yeah, I knocked him dead."

"Uh-huh." Arnold said flatly. He started to climb off the bed and rested his arms on his sides. "Well, I better get Miles up." He turned to face Helga with one of his brows lifted. "Helga… why don't you and the kids come up with your own sounds today?" He scolded her playfully.

Helga rubbed the back of her neck and studied the pillow she was sleeping on, trying to not let the kids know their father was making them blush. She finally caught on to what Arnold was saying and answered calmly. "_That_... is a _great_ idea, Football Head." Judging by the look on his face, Arnold wanted Helga away from him right now.

She shooed the kids out of the bedroom and into their hallway. "Okay, kids, show's over. It's time to get dressed for school."

"Aw, but we wanna stay and practice fighting robots with you guys." Phil complained, tugging on his mother's arm.

Helga couldn't help but make adoring eyes of her eldest one. "Well, I'd much rather be with you, sweetie, but Mommy and Daddy have to go to work just like you two have to go to school." She pointed out. "But if you want, you can walk with me to my job after my chores."

The kids looked at each other before nodding their heads in agreement. "Otay, Mommy." Stella smiled.

"Great!" Helga gave them both a high five as she stepped into the bathroom for her shower.

As an author, Helga usually worked at home, but went away on trips if there was a book signing she had to attend. She won quite a lot of awards for her novels in the past three or four years and was a natural at it. The first book she ever wrote was called _Untying the Pink Bow_ was her best book because she got express a lot of her emotions and feelings she went through in her life as a child. The book included childish illustrations that were drawn by Phil and Stella to help create a visual imagery for the appropriate time in the book.

The book covered issues on childhood, friendship, puberty, growing up, finding true love, imagination and a little advice on marriage. Even though her book seemed complete, Helga thought it was missing something at the end. Her other two books _Angry Dad_ and _Dorky Sister _were about her father and sister. They somehow got the most reviews covering humor and family.

She stroked back her blonde hair so that it was covering one of her eyes. She had on a white collared button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and blue jeans that were attached to her waist by a belt. Helga had on black skater shoes with pink laces to go with the pink bow that she wore around her collar as a tie.

After serving breakfast, charging up her plasma wristband she kept hidden as a shocker bracelet, helping Phil and Stella get ready for school and changing Miles' diaper, Helga finally left the house and walked down the driveway toward her car.

Big Bob had given her his old Lincoln he got when he was a teenager and named it Blue Thunder. It was an 18th birthday present. Helga grew to like the car, especially since she and her dad made some modifications to it as technology started to become more advanced. when the car was hers, renamed it Pink Lightning because of its color and speed.

Helga stepped in front of the car, about to stick her keys inside, but hesitated. "Nah..." She waved her hand dismissively. She'd rather walk to work. She had to gain up her strength for eating all those donuts.

As she walked away, the car made a jittering noise, causing Helga to turn around. "Look, it's not you, it's just-" She cut herself off, realizing she's talking to a car... A self automated driving system of a car. She groaned in frustration at the sound of the Lincoln revving up. "I know you need changing and adjustments made, and I always put it off, but work with me." She begged the vehicle.

The car honked in response. "Thank you." Helga said, relieved.

The sound of water running caught Helga's attention as she slowly turned her head to find the water hose draining out liquid. She looked back and forth carefully to see if anyone was there but they weren't. She walked towards the water valve, sticking up in the ground and turned it, shutting off the water.

Suddenly, she felt strange incoming warm air on the back of her neck and turned around, smiling. "Hey, boy." She petted the dog on the snout as it was carrying a toy rope in it's mouth. A few things you may have noticed about the dog were that it was tall in size, measuring to be a height of 15 solid ft. and made completely out of metal and is nearly indestructible. That's right, it was a robotic engineered X86 canine or simply called R.E.X for short.

Rex let Helga grab on to the rope, trying to tug it loose out of her hands. Helga tried hanging on to the rope, letting Rex practically drag her on the ground back and forth. "What, you think you're stronger than me? Huh?" She tempted Rex before he threw her across the pavement and into the flower bed.

She got up from the flower bed, dusting herself off of dirt and flowers. After she cleaned off herself, she started on her trek towards her workplace.

"Hi, Helga." A voice greeted her from up in a tree as Helga walked by. It was a boy named Xavier who was Phil's best friend over her head. Next to him on the same branch was Percy, a boy about the same age. Helga was also friends with some of the neighborhood kids. She knew them from Phil or Stella's class and they loved whenever she visited their school.

Helga lifted her head up and called up to them. "Hey, fellas!" She greeted. "Beautiful morning, huh?" She said as Xavier and Percy spotted Phil running up to catch up to his mother. The two used a branch to lower themselves down from the tree. Xavier did it successfully and ran to catch up, but Percy couldn't find the ground beneath his feet so he just let go of the branch and landed on his bottom, but kept on.

The three boys were walking behind Helga as they headed toward a stoplight. Helga took control as she waited for the stoplight to turn green. The color changed and Helga held both of her hands out for the boys to grab on. "Help me cross the street, guys." She said as they lead her across the crosswalk, unaware that someone else was following them, but Helga already knew who it was.

Once they got across, Xavier spoke first. "My dad said that with your training, you could take at least five of those robots with one hand tied behind your back." He said to Helga.

"Does he?" She asked, sounding impressed.

"My dad doesn't think that." Percy butted in.

"Oh, really?"

"Nah, he's bettin' you're gonna die." Percy said, stupidly while hopping over the cracks in the sidewalk.

Helga's expression changed as she let out an uncomfortable "Oh" and gulped, but Percy still went on about it.

"Yeah, he says if the pressure doesn't get to ya, the robots will."

"Well, I think Mom can make it." Stella popped up out of nowhere, sounding full of confidence in her mother.

"Nobody asked you, your royal Shortness." Phil scowled.

"Yeah, Stella, what do you know?" Xavier jeered.

"Hey, hey, hey... ease up all right? Stella's entitled to her opinion, too." Helga said, breaking up the fight.

They walked a little further until the shortcut to the power plant was cut off. Do not enter was printed all over yellow lines and another sign that read: **'No One Is Allowed Beyond This Point.' **But that couldn't stop Helga from going to work.

She glared angrily at the sign for a moment, thinking off a way to get across. She thought to herself before Percy interrupted her. "So go already!" He shouted at her.

Helga turned on her heel and walked away, only to climb up on the roof of a building.

"Um, Helga... the city's that way?" Xavier pointed, wondering if he was the one who was confused or Helga.

"I know." Helga said, slightly irritated, still looking beyond the view of the city.

"You're supposed to go to work, not sight-see." Percy yelled.

Stella stood in his face. "You weave Mommy awone. She knows what she's doing."

"That's right, Stella." Helga said, grateful that her daughter believed in her. She pressed a button that was on the back of her shoe and stood at the edge of the roof. "I call for adventure, and adventure calls for me!" She yelled as she hopped off the building, but instead of falling, she was gliding through the sky thanks to her new invention of air shoes that make you fly.

"Whoa..." She gasped, not quite over the fact that her invention worked. She turned her head back to the children to see the looks on their faces.

Stella smiled wide and jumped up. "Wow!" She gasped, looking at Phil who was frozen in shock.

"Hey!" Helga called. "Hey, look at me!"

"Bye, Mommy!" Stella waved.

The wind picked up a little, knocking Helga off balance of her trail a bit, but she gained back her direction. She flew backwards, waving her children off in the distance.

"Goodbye, Mommy!" She could hear Stella so faintly.

"Bye!" Helga yelled before slamming into another building that was where she worked at. At least she's here on time.

"Mom!" Phil snapped out of his trance, hoping for an answer.

After a few moments, Helga responded. "I'm... okay." She sounded a bit like Eugene.

Xavier turned to Percy. "You're dad's right, she's gonna die." He said flatly.

Stella crossed her arms. "You just watch. Mommy and Daddy are da woughest, toughest parents you've ever seen." She said.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 2, gang. Review!**


	3. Church Prophecy

**Here's where things start to get a little weird :)**

**Hey Arnold! Time Warp Chapter 3: Church Prophecy**

The power plant consisted of 250 workers divided by two main buildings with a total of 25 workers on each of the 10 floors. The twenty-four and a half-year old blonde worked as a colleague for a safety inspector on the seventh floor in Sector 7G.

Yes, all the employees at the plant worked diligently and hard... as best they could.

"_We now return to another exciting, dramatic conclusion of... The Loved & The Loveless_." The television announcer on the title sequence declared, dramatically.

"Here we go!" Chad from Sector 8B squealed in delight as the show was returning.

"Oh, I hope she is no loveless." A Hispanic worker named Horatio who worked in the department of handling plutonium. He spoke with a heavy Latino accent and was growing a bit of stubble under his chin.

"If he breaks her heart..." Helga threatened, her eyes filled with tears. Apparently, over the years Bob and Olga's love for soap operas caught on to Helga and she soon began to watch them in secret. Unfortunately, the pandemic grew all over the plant to the other workers.

It pretty much wasn't considered a secret anymore if you're the only female employee among 249 other _male_ workers.

The three workers were mindlessly watching the flat television screen built in Helga's dashboard. The desk-like area was composed of buttons, levers, switches, a microphone and other controls that allowed Helga to do to make some changes in supervising the other workers by looking out through the built-in window in front of her.

Most of the workers on the floor had just found out about Helga secretly installing a mini television on her desk to keep her occupied and not bored to death.

The actress in the show had her arms wrapped around a handsome man with a mustache and a fancy suit. The two lovebirds smiled at each other, seeming to be lost in each other's eyes.

"_I love you, Slade Brockwell_." The woman said, dreamily.

"_And I love you, Chande Lier_." He returned. "_Alas, I feel so lonely without you here by my side. I feel that the only cures are your luscious-"_

"What's going on here?" An elderly man with a bad temper barged into the unit with his hands on his hips. Mr. Harriman was the CEO of the power plant for over 30 years. He didn't take too kindly of Helga since she started working there.

Next to him was a man holding a clipboard and pen in his hand. Mr. Wayland was his assistant and the operator who worked behind the scenes. He was responsible for making sure everything goes smoothly in operation and deliveries were made or taken care of. He would inherit the plant if something would happen to Mr. Harriman.

Horatio, Chad, and Helga all jumped from their spots at the sight of their boss. The two male workers smiled sheepishly and tiptoed out. Chad groped for the door, but instead of there being a handle, the door opened automatically and shot up with a whoosh.

Chad and Horatio both exited the room, still having goofy smiles on their faces. Horatio looked back. "Adios, Helga!" He waved before Chad pulled him out, leaving the room in an awkward silence.

Raising one his brows, Harriman turned his attention back to Helga, only to find her reading a book. He was already on her case. Did she think he was that stupid?

Helga, not wanting to look her scary old boss in his eye, buried her face in a book. **_How to Kiss-Up to Your Boss for Dummies_** was a great book to read in situations like this.

Harriman cleared his throat and made a gesture for Wayland to come over. "Wayland, uh, what's this woman's name again?" He asked, knowing he was old in years and often needed help from his assistant.

Wayland pushed his glasses up further on his nose and cleared his throat. "Oh, uh, why it's... Helga G. Shortman, sir." He spoke professionally in a hushed, monotone voice. "She's uh, one of your colleagues here on Sector 7G, sir?" He reminded him.

Mr. Harriman felt his brain cranking again. "Oh, yes!" He remembered. "Miss Shortman?" He asked for her attention.

Helga lowered the book halfway so it was covering the lower part of her face. She found the courage to set the book down in her lap and put on her surprise face. "Oh, hi, Mr. Harriman! I didn't see you there. Of course that's no excuse because you're so..." She looked in her book for cheat sheets. "Authoritative and poised and collected and handsome looking and..." She stopped herself, seeing how her boss was gripping the bridge of his nose in frustration.

She chuckled sheepishly. "Did I say handsome looking?" She stupidly asked.

Harriman shook his head. "Miss Shortman, do you know what your job is?" He asked, not sounding the least bit angry.

Helga studied the floor for a moment. "I'm a... safety inspector. It's my job to tell people to be safe." She answered correctly. Ten points for her.

Harriman nodded his head in agreement. "That's absolutely right. It's your job to inspect the other workers and keep and eye out for anything hazardous to the plant or the employees... NOT watch reruns of a pathetic lovey-dovey drama show!" He shouted, letting his anger show.

Helga moped. "But Mr. Harriman, we only wanted to watch the dramatic conclusion of... The Loved & The Loveless." Helga said dramatically, palming her face and sunk her head in pretend shame.

Wayland spoke up, his voice no longer hushed. "Ooh, is it the one where Slade returns from being lost at sea for two months?" He asked, not noticing the _'Are you serious?'_ expression on Harriman's face.

Helga beamed up at him rapidly. "Uh-huh, he came back only with a different face and a funny accent, but he finally regained his memory and dumped that little hussy, Marcia for keeping him away from Chande Lier. I just hope they stay together this time."

"I know, remember the episode where Slade's evil half-brother Quade? Well it turned out that Chande Lier almost killed the right brother until Slade showed his birthmark that looks like a heart right on his-"

"Wayland!" Harriman scolded.

Wayland gained back his image and hushed up. "I-I mean, it's not like I watch the show. I just... heard it from my... friend... who works on the show." He tried to explain.

His boss only rolled his eyes, focusing back on the other topic. "Anyway, just make sure I don't catch you lollygagging around again, Miss Shortman, or it's the pink slip for you." He warned her before turning on his heel and walking out. "Come, Wayland."

Wayland whispered to Helga. "Keep me posted."

Helga nodded her head in understanding.

"Mr. Wayland!" Harriman called for him.

With another whoosh of the door, his assistant left in a hurry. Once it closed back down, Helga made a smug face. "_Or it's the pink slip for you_." She mocked him.

The automatic door opened again, revealing a familiar face. It was a man wearing a red button down shirt, blue trousers and yellow tie. "I guess the plan didn't go as terribly, terribly smoothly as you hoped?" Arthur Zerkowski asked.

Helga knew who it was and turned around. "Hey, Peapod Kid." She greeted him, still calling him as his nickname. He also worked at the plant as a filer for paperwork on Sector 5A and was the only worker Helga had known. "No, I guess it didn't." She sighed.

Arthur rubbed his chin. "Oh, I'm sure things won't go as bad next Saturday when you serve your famous Helga's Happy-tizer Drizzle Drench Toast & Pancakes for lunch."

Helga smiled at that. Since the week she started working at the plant, she started a tradition on every Saturday of every other month ending in a "Y", she would serve up her famous breakfast and toast to all the workers. It seemed like one of the advantages of having a female worker there. There was a woman's touch around the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's right." Helga agreed.

"Well, I must say I'm terribly, terribly looking forward to it. Thank you, Miss Helga." He waved, walking out of the door.

Helga waved back with two fingers and glanced over to her clock. It read 3:00. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Crimeny, it's already three o'clock. I gotta go pick up the kids!" She yelled, running out of her office, leaving the chair turned over. Her job would just have to wait.

Stella and Phil both attended Urban Tots Preschool just like their parents did. They loved every minute of it. It's also the place where their parent's friend's kids went. The class was taught by Miss Sourworst who the gang when they were kids.

The kids were all having recess when a familiar pink Lincoln rolled up. One of the kids noticed it was acting funny. It was driving, but there was no driver. The back trunk started rattling until a loud explosion was heard, causing all the kids to stop what they were playing and scream.

"Children, calm down. You all are acting like the sky is falling!" Miss Sourworst tried calming her class down. She had her arms raised and her eyes got larger when something landed in her hand. It was a... Mr. Fudgy bar?

Soon, dozens of other ice cream treats came flying down out of nowhere. The kids noticed and cheered, grabbing as many ice cream bars as they could. When their little arms couldn't carry anymore, they stampeded inside the building. Miss Sourworst came stomping after them, angry at the way her class behaved.

The kids were all ripping off wrappers and stuffing the treats whole inside their mouths, ignoring the yelling their teacher was doing. "Class, stop it! Stop it right now!" She chased after one of the kids. "No, don't eat that. You don't know where it's been. What would your mothers think?"

"Attention, children, this is Mrs. Shortman speaking." Helga called from the P.A system in the office, sounding the least bit amused. This quieted the toddlers down as they looked very nervous about the tone Helga was using.

"Oh, that was fast." Miss Sourworst muttered.

"Some of you may have noticed the ice cream explosion outside and are planning to ignore your teachers and eat all the ice cream your little tummies can hold. I want you to know that I will _not_ stand for this..." She paused.

Miss Sourworst smiled. _'That oughta teach 'em.'_ She smirked.

"You know you shouldn't be indoors when there's free ice cream outside. Crimeny..." She finished, her tone lightening up.

"WHAT?" Their teacher gasped.

The toddlers all shrugged before busting out of the doors to go home and resumed eating, some running around and cheering for Helga. "Yayyy!" They shouted.

"This can't be happening." Miss Sourworst muttered flatly.

"Furthermore, I have to inform you all that Miles has just made a doodie and I am the one who has to clean it up." She joked about her youngest son, making the kids tumble over in laughter. Most of the girls were disgusted by the comment.

Miles was the youngest and only about a year old. He resembled Arnold the most, but he had Helga's hair, eyes and a bit of her imagination.

Phil and Stella were throwing away their wrappers from their special treat while kids were all gathering around them.

A little dark-skinned little girl came up to Stella. "Mmm, mmm, mmm, Stella. Your mom is the coowest." Her best friend, Gina had said.

"Yeah, my mom could never do that! Totally cool!" All the other kids agreed. Stella and Phil took this moment seriously, and bask in it's glory.

Xavier stepped out of the crowd of toddlers and up to Stella. "Yeah, Stellz," He called her by her nickname. "Your mom is awesome." He smiled at her, blushing a little.

Stella, not noticing Phil's confused expression at his best friend, smiled and held her hands behind her back in shyness. "Thanks, Xavier." She blushed in return.

Phil, raising his brow, pulled his sister out of her gaze and ran to his mother's car. "Come on, Stella, Mom's waiting." Stella took one last opportunity to wave back at Xavier and he copied her action.

The car doors opened automatically and the two kids pulled themselves up into the back seat. Phil sat on the right of Miles and Stella sat on the left. Helga turned around in the driver's seat. "Hey, kids, how was school?" She asked.

Phil buckled in his seat belt and helped Stella with hers. "Good, Mom. Thanks for busting us out." He paused. "Oh, and Stella likes Xavier." He added with a smirk.

"I do not!" The three-year-old shouted at her brother.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do too."

"Do not!" Phil raised his voice before realizing his mistake. "Hey, you tricked me!" He scowled. Helga turned back around and couldn't help but laugh at them. _'That's my girl.'_ She thought. "Alright, kiddos, we have enough babies in the car." She broke up the fight.

Miles made a gurgling sound and giggled a bit.

Soon, the weekend came around and the family was on their way to church. Helga was dressed in a purple turtleneck and black casual pants with black heels. She had her hair more tamed and under control. Arnold had his hair brushed back and was wearing a blue collared shirt and brown jeans and black loafers. Phil and Stella wore their usual party outfits and Miles had on a blue shirt, black shorts and a blue hat that once belonged to his father on top of his head.

_**"Go Jimmy Go" by Aaron Carter**_

_Go Jimmy, Jimmy, That's the voice I hear inside, (Everybody let's bounce,) _

_Straight up, come along for the ride. _

_Go Jimmy, Jimmy, To the rescue, through the big blue sky, (Be back before I leave,) _

_It's Jimmy Neutron time. _

Helga was driving the car throughout the city with the radio blasting loud to her favorite song as she tapped on the steering wheel to the beat.

"I just don't know how I'm gonna squeeze eight patients in by five hours on Thursday." Arnold rubbed his forehead. His job as a psychiatrist was never easy. "There must be a way I can stretch some of the meetings in either on Wednesday or Friday."

"Ah, you'll think of somethin', Football Head." Helga tried to cheer him up.

The twenty-five-year old sighed in defeat, scratching his head. Helga noticed his expression and looked at him. "What's wrong?" She asked, curiously.

He shook his head. "I don't know, it's just... when I woke up today, I got this strange feeling that something bad was gonna happen."

"Yeah, you getting scared out of your skin by my awesome impression." Helga smirked.

Arnold shot her a half-lidded look. "Not _that_." He rolled his eyes. "I don't know, I'm probably just a little stressed from work."

"Well, I'm no doctor, but I think you should try taking things a little slow." She suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe on Wednesday, I can re-schedule for- Whoa!" Arnold stopped talking as he felt a wave of unstableness rush past him. He then felt a brain freeze go through his head as he grabbed his forehead in pain.

"Whoa, did you feel that?" He said, recovering a bit.

Helga raised one of her brows and shook her head. "No," She answered. "You probably just need some air, Hair Boy." With that said, she pressed a button that allowed the roof on her car to extract, turning the Lincoln into a convertible.

_Go Jimmy, Jimmy, That's the voice I hear inside, (Everybody let's bounce,) _

_Straight up, come along for the ride. _

_Go Jimmy, Jimmy, To the rescue, through the big blue sky, (Be back before I leave,) _

_It's Jimmy Neutron time. _

People were gathering inside the church in time for the lecture. They were filling a ll the rows and pulling out their fans and good books. The priest walked up to the front of the church. "Lord, let us join hands and pray." He instructed as everybody dipped their heads in prayer and in silence before they heard the sound of a tire screeching outside.

They could see the silhouettes of the people, hopping out of the car. "I hate being late to church." Arnold groaned, trying to keep his voice down.

"Well I hate going." Helga complained, loudly. "Why can't I have church in my own way, like sitting at home with my eyes closed and in deep thought?" She asked.

"You _do_ do that, it's called sleeping the day away." Arnold rolled his eyes. "And I think everyone onside the church can hear you." He warned.

"Don't worry, if it's anything those biased morons need to learn a thing or two about is that the big man upstairs doesn't like anything ugly or nasty." She said, pushing open the doors to find that everyone in the church was glaring at them, thinking Helga was one to talk.

The family carefully stepped in quietly, smiling sheepishly at people. "How ya doin'? Nice hat. Peace by with you." Helga said at some of them, trying to gain back their respect.

The priest shook it off and continued. "Now, if anyone has something they want to confess before we start? Anyone at all..." He waited for an answer.

Helga's grandfather, on her mother's side, was snoring like the old man that he was.

"Let all that has turned you wrong be freed from your soul." The man in robes said, as a light shone through the church window near Klaus Jedidiah McCallister. The light traveled upon the old man, causing him to open his eyes wide.

"Feel the spirit." The priest encouraged while Grandpa Klaus was rising, a death look on his face as his pupils grew bigger and bigger. "Let it out!" And then...

"Horrible, horrible things are going to happen!" The elderly man, who spoke with a Yiddish accent shouted. The crowd turned toward the man and gasped. "And they're gonna happen to you, and you, and you..." He continued ranting, pointing an accused finger at a selection of random people. "And you." His finger landed on Arnold, as he gasped.

Grandpa Klaus grabbed his chest, tightly. "Ooh, Nelly!" He gasped, dropping on the floor and rolling around like a possessed maniac. A man pulled out a phone from his pocket and started getting this on tape.

"People of Hillvood, head this varning. Twisted tale... A thousand eyes... Trapped foreverrr!" He flipped out, wailing his arms around and about. "Bevare, bevare, time is short! EPA! EPA! Eeepaaa!" He yelled, rolling onto his back and reaching his arms in the air. "Believe me, believe meeee!" He passed out.

Arnold froze in shock, still staring at the crazed man on the floor.

A couple of guys rolled the old man up using the rug on the floor and dragged him out of the church. They hoisted him in the middle of the front seat of Helga's car and watched the family climb in. The car back up and drove off down the street, leaving the church goers in silence.

Silence erupted in the car as Klaus finally cooled down, still wrapped tight in the rug. Arnold rubbed his chin, and squinting his eyes in curiosity at the old man. Helga decided to break the tension. "Okay, who wants waffles?" She asked the passengers.

"I do, I do, I do!" Grandpa, Phil and Stella shouted over and over, smiling.

"Wait a minute!" Arnold tried to calm everyone down.

"I want syrup!" Phil demanded.

"I want strawberries!" Stella shouted along with her brother.

"Something happened to that man." Arnold pointed out. He couldn't shake the thought that his wife's grandfather would think something horrible was going to happen to him.

"I'll tell ya what happened. A certain _someone_ had a _senior moment_..." Helga stated, her grandfather hung his head in sadness. "But that's okay, because we love him, and we got a free rug out of it, too." She said, making him feel better and giving him a kiss on the forehead. Grandpa Klaus returned a grateful smile at his youngest granddaughter.

"Why is it that every time someone has a genuine religious experience in church, we all ignore it?" Arnold asked, turning to Grandpa Klaus. "Right, Grandpa?"

Grandpa thought for a minute before responding. "I want bananas on my waffles." He said, happily.

Arnold growled in frustration, holding one side of his head up with one hand and scowled. _'I hate it when Helga wins.'_ He complained to himself, deciding to sleep on it tonight... for now.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to upload, but bare with me, guys. Tell me what you think of Helga's grandfather. I made him Jewish and speak with a typical Yiddish accent. Oye! Oh, and the original gang will be in the next chapter. Anyway, don't forget to review!**


	4. Welcome To The Year 2012

**Hope you all like the new character I put in on my last chapter. Anyway, I know you all want to see how the original gang from Hillwood is doing.**

**Hey Arnold! Time Warp Chapter 4: Welcome to the Year 2012**

The football-headed kid was passed out on the ground, his face glued to the hard surface of the pavement. He could barely make out what was going on from the ground's point of view, that is until he heard a faint, yet audible honking noise in the distance, causing him to open his eyes fully.

With the sound of traffic and people filling his ears, he was able to raise only half of his body from the ground. Arnold focused his eyes around to find himself on the sidewalk of a busy street next to a dark alleyway. No doubt he was still in Hillwood... or so he thought.

His friends were no where to be seen. Not even... Helga! His eyes widened in shock at the thought of her being in trouble or lost on this part of town. _'Calm down, Arnold. She probably knows where she is and is coming back right now to blame you for touching that mysterious white line. Right?' _He prayed.

He noticed some other person was lying on the pavement in the alley. He crawled over to Gerald and nudged him. "Gerald, wake up." He shook him one more time.

Gerald batted his hands away from his sides and scrunched up his face. "Man, what happened? Where are we?"

"I don't know, but I do know that we somehow found ourselves in the city." Arnold answered. He finally rose to his feet and used one hand to pull his best friend up also. "I'm gonna go take a look around to see where we are." Arnold said, walking out of the alleyway.

When he could feel sunshine hit his skin, he looked up and gasped. "Wow." He gawked at what appeared in front of him.

Billboards literally flew high in the sky and spun in a complete circle a different ad, one after the other. Trains and subways were high above the ground, circling buildings and billboards. There wasn't just one track, but one on the bottom that traveled upside down. Most buildings seemed to have a platinum surface while others were covered in brick or cement. Business corporations had buildings filled of parking lots.

Blimps were soaring in the sky along with automobiles. They made it seem like there was a highway in the sky that followed a flying stoplight, too. Other cars and buses were on the ground as usual, but some were gliding off the ground. People were traveling by jetpacks, unicycles or just walking.

Gerald absorbed the scenery like Arnold and could only look at so much. He and Arnold walked cautiously throughout the busy city and tried to fit in, but they earned concerned looks by some of the passing people.

"What is this place?" Arnold muttered.

"I'll tell what it is, freaky." Gerald joked. "It's like some crazy, futuristic world like that episode of the Z-Files where these group of kids found their way into some bizarre dimension and have to battle aliens and robots and alien robots to get back to their time."

Arnold gave him a half lidded look. "You've been watching too many Z-Files if you ask me." Gerald rolled his eyes at his best friend in response.

"Well, we might as well try to find the others." Arnold waited for a sarcastic comment by Gerald, but nothing came. "Gerald? Gerald?" Arnold turned around to see that his best friend was no longer beside him. "Oh, we must've got separated somehow." He groaned, walking backwards.

He bumped his back against someone. "Hey, watch it!"

Arnold turned to face the person. "I'm sorry, sir. I was just-huh?" He had a puzzling look on his face.

The man was muscular, but skinny and looked oddly familiar, wearing a white short-sleeved shirt under a black long-sleeved one with a skull printed on the front. He had baggy, dark jeans on and black army boots. On his head was a green baseball cap that was turned to the side. His physical features involved a rough stubble and a long nose.

_'Sid?'_ Arnold thought he recognized under all that dark clothing. _'No, it couldn't be.'_ He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I was just looking for a friend." Arnold explained.

"Aren't we all, buddy?" The guy muttered, not making any eye contact with Arnold. He walked away, looking tough and had his fists clenched tight.

"Hey, Arnold!" A group of familiar voices called out to him. Arnold saw up the sidewalk that it was Sid, Stinky and Harold.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Arnold asked, eyeing Sid the most out of the trio.

"Yeah, we woke up by the lake and walked here. We already spotted some of the others at Mighty Pete." Harold explained. Sid and Stinky nodded their heads in agreement.

"Did you see Helga?" Arnold asked, rather frantically.

The three boys all looked at each other and back at Arnold, suspiciously. Since when does someone like Arnold care that much about a person like Helga G. Pataki? Stinky scratched the back of his head. "Uh, no." He simply answered.

Sid noticed Arnold staring at him. "Hey, Arnold, why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

Arnold realizing his mistake shook his thoughts off. "Oh, sorry, Sid."

Sid, Stinky and Harold all had terrified expressions on their faces. "Arn-n-nold, b-behind y-y-you." Harold whimpered, pointing his finger behind him.

Arnold scratched his head and turned around to see a big hunk of black metal with two metallic arms with claws, dangerously red eyes and a cube-shaped head, floating ominously behind him.

The four of them backed away slowly, being extremely careful not to let it think they were provoking it.

"_May I please see some identification_?" The robot asked in a polite, but deep voiced tone.

Arnold put his hands up. "Uhh..." He tried to speak, but was too blown away at the fact that there was a living, talking robot flying in front of their eyes.

Suddenly, another robot appeared from behind them, then some more off to the sides of them. Arnold, Sid, Stinky and Harold were soon surrounded by a pack of metallic bots. They stood there, motionless like a baby deer in the middle of a pack of hungry wolves.

The robots all started to move in slowly on the innocent children. Harold, being the big baby that he was, used Stinky as a shield so the robots couldn't see him. Sid had his hands on Arnold's shoulders from behind and did the same technique.

The first robot that appeared held up one his arms and it morphed into something that looked like a laser and made Arnold the prime target. "Display your travel papers or be destroyed." The robot's tone grew deeper and harsher. Its' red sockets showed no kind of kindness spirit. There was just evil there.

Arnold, knowing this was probably it for him, used his arm to guard his face. Just then he felt a hand pull on his shoulder. He was pulled backwards just in time before the first laser was fired. Arnold made a sound of protest, trying to break free of the person's grasp. Whoever it was, they had a pretty strong grip.

Arnold's eyes were closed as he was still trying to free himself, but was thrown onto a soft, leather padding. His eyes opened as he found himself inside a car along with Sid, Stinky and Harold. There wasn't a driver, but the car revved up on it's own.

Arnold looked out the window behind him when he heard a banging sound, seeing nearly all the robots hitting the ground and malfunctioning. He saw a blonde woman standing behind the car, but he couldn't make out who she was because of the bangs covering her face. She slammed her hand on the trunk of the car and it sped off, causing the four boys to collide into each other because of the lack of wearing seatbelts.

As for the woman, she was able to knock out eight of the ten robots, but there were two remaining and they didn't look too happy. One of the bots targeted the blonde, ready to fire at will.

Future Helga whistled, signaling for Future Arnold to appear out of nowhere and karate kicked one of the robots, giving Helga an easier opportunity to test her new rocket-powered skateboard. She fetched the board using a remote and the object flew right by her, Helga hopping on and gliding to catch up to the car.

_You got a great car. _

_Yeah, what's wrong with it today? _

_I used to have one too, _

_Maybe I'll come and have a look. _

_I really love your hairdo, yeah. _

_I'm glad you like mine too, _

_See we're looking pretty cool. _

_Getcha!_

The car sped throughout the city, honking at other vehicles and people who got in the way. Sid, Stinky and Harold were screaming for their lives. "Ahh, runaway car! Mommy!" Harold cried, squeezing Sid and Stinky. Arnold tried to climb to the front seat, but kept losing his footing while the car was in motion. He managed to get bumped into the driver's seat and immediately took control of the wheel.

_So what do you do? _

_Oh yeah, I wait tables, too._

_No, I haven't heard your band_

_Cause you guys are pretty new._

_But if you dig on Vegan food._

_Well come over to my work_

_I'll have them cook you something that you'll really love _

It was saving the neighborhood all over again. Only this time, Arnold was the one doing the driving. He had no clue how Gerald managed to do it... Arnold briefly slapped his hand against his forehead, stupidly. Oh, yeah, because he was the one who told him somebody has to. Trembling in shock, Arnold managed to press a button. He had to at least try something! The button only made the roof top extract, the Lincoln becoming a convertible. "Okay, _that_ didn't work." Arnold rolled his eyes, growing frustrated.

_Cause I like you, _

_Yeah I like you. _

_And I'm feeling so Bohemian like you, _

_Yeah I like you, _

_Yeah I like you, _

_And I feel wahoo, woo _

Helga was coming up fast on the flying skateboard. She could just make out the car from up ahead. She then got knocked around a bit when she noticed the robot from before was coming up right behind her. She scowled at it and revealed her shocker bracelet hooked around her wrist. It had a set of buttons and a dial. Helga hit a few buttons and aimed her plasma blaster right at the robot. The blaster shot out an energy blast colored pink and every time she aimed and fired, the robot managed to dodge it. The cycle worked the same for the robot.

_Wait. Who's that guy just hanging at your pad? _

_He's lookin' kinda bummed._

_Yeah you broke up that's too bad._

_I guess it's fair if he always pays the rent_

_And he doesn't get all bent_

_About sleepin' on the couch when I'm there. _

_"_**_Stop where you are. RIGHT NOW!"_**The robot demanded, shooting another blast from it's laser pointer. Helga dodged the shot again just barely before it hit the Lincoln, causing a heavy dent in the car side. Helga's eyes widened at the damage and yelled. "Hey!" She shouted, angry at the robot.

The robot grew tired of the game and shot another beam straight at Helga. It sent a perfect shot into one of the engines in the skateboard, causing the skateboard to malfunction. Helga hopped off, landing safely on her two feet while the board crashed into an alleyway.

Helga looked around for any other motives of transportation and saw a man with an apple cart. She rushed over to him. "Hey, buddy, I need to borrow this." With that said, she ripped off the bottom of the cart, wasting all the apples and made it into a skateboard. She tried to balance herself on it. "I haven't rode one of these in a while, but I think I can-" Her sentence was cut short as she saw the robot at the front of the car.

_Cause I like you, _

_Yeah I like you. _

_And I'm feeling so Bohemian like you. _

_Yeah I like you. _

_Yeah I like you _

_And I feel wahoo, woo_

Arnold tried to gain control of the wheel, but it wouldn't let him. The same went for the pedals. They seemed to be pushing up and down on their own. The robot positioned itself on the front of the hood, making the boys scream in terror.

Just then, Helga zipped past the vehicle and skated in front of it. She grabbed the robot from behind, dipping forward on the skateboard, shredding part of the wood of the skateboard away against the hard gravel. They were going to run out of road soon, and a brick wall was coming up the path. Helga also noticed a corner coming up and she thought of an idea.

Arnold saw through the dashboard window and his eyes grew large. "Helga?" He yelled, not believing what he was seeing. Helga heard him call her and she smiled, saluting him with two fingers. She hopped off the skateboard as it went under the car and climbed over the robot, stepping over the seats of the car, passing the boys. "Excuse me." She said, politely and jumped from the trunk onto the skateboard as it rolled up from under the car just in time for Helga to get back on it.

_I'm getting wise _

_And I feel so bohemian like you._

_It's you that I want so please,_

_Just a casual, casual easy thing._

_Is isn't? It is for me_

The Lincoln made a complete U-turn after rounding the corner sharply, shaking the robot off and sending it crashing into the side of a building. The car managed to spin right next to the sidewalk where a man hopped into the passenger's seat. "Move over!" The man said to Arnold. He hopped in the back with Sid, Stinky and Harold while the man took control of the wheel.

Helga hopped off her skateboard and ran towards the car, jumping in the driver's seat. She pressed a button next to the key ignition hole and the steering wheel turned into two joy-sticks and the car was soon off the ground, creating the perfect getaway.

_And I like you _

_Yeah I like you_

_And I like you, I like you, I like you,_

_Yeah I like you._

_And I feel wahoo, woo_

Arnold peeked out the window to his side and saw how they were far off the ground. "Whoa!" He gasped, clutching onto his seat for stability.

Sid and Stinky shared a window and looked out, amazed at how the car could fly and how high they were. "Wilikers..." Stinky gasped.

"Boy, howdy." Sid barely managed to speak out. Harold peered out the window Arnold was looking out and smiled wide. "Wow, can you guys see my house from up here?" He asked.

Arnold laughed, still not believing all this was happening. His smile dropped as he turned towards his saviors in the front seat. "Um, anybody wanna explain any of this to us?" He asked.

His future self turned around. "I'm you from the future." Arnold's future self smiled, shaking his hand.

The younger Arnold had a half-lidded expression on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, sure. So where are the cameras? You have GOT to be kidding me." He scoffed.

Future Arnold looked around for anything to prove he was telling the truth. He felt a light bulb go off in his head. "Remember this?" He asked, sticking his thumb up from his fist and met Arnold's. They twiddled their thumbs together, creating a handshake.

His eyes widened. "So that means... you're me?" He breathed.

"Captain Arnold Shortman of the Hillwood Spies Next Door rebellion… At your service..." He saluted him with tow fingers.

Younger Arnold directed his attention to the woman who saved them. "And she's..."

"…Weapons expert, incognito/undercover operator and Second Officer Helga G. Pataki." Arnold introduced her.

"Hey, Football Head, how's it going?" Helga turned her head around and shook his hand. He sat back amazed at how his former self and bully had looked. His future self was wearing a blue collared shirt, black trousers and matching black tennis shoes. His hair was slicked back and his head was still shaped the same.

Arnold was especially baffled at the way Helga looked. Her long and wavy hair, flowing down past her shoulders and her bangs were lengthy and curved to one side of her face, covering her eye. Her pink bow was mounted on the top of her head. Her body was slim, but fit as she was wearing a white button-down collared shirt and blue jeans with black converse.

"Great." He answered. Arnold smiled in return as she shook his hand and wondered how Helga grew up to be this beautiful. Deep down, he always thought she was beautiful in her own, unique way, but even the most beautiful supermodel had no match against her.

Sid and Stinky had wide eyes. "Why, Miss Helga..." Stinky swooned. Sid nudged him in the shoulder.

Harold turned his head to the side. "Wow, Arnold, you guys look cool!" He said, amazed.

"Thanks for savin' us." Sid said.

The car started to drop low, closed to the street. "No prob. Prepare for landing." Helga said, slowly pulling the joy-sticks towards her. The kids noticed that they were flying over a little neighborhood. Soon, they felt the tires go off, telling them that they were on the ground.

The car drove down a road and Arnold couldn't help but enjoy the ride. This neighborhood couldn't be theirs. The houses had yards on every block, the grass looked fresh and healthy, and the scenery looked as pleasant as ever. The best part was that there were no polluting fumes... or deadly robots.

The car came to a stop and pulled into the driveway of a two story house. Once the vehicle was turned off, everyone hopped out of the car and walked up the steps to the front door. "So, let me get this straight. You're both top secret spies on a mission to stop a corrupt agency known as the E.P.A from trying to take over the neighborhood, and possibly the world?" Arnold asked.

Helga said, jiggling her keys in the door. "Yep." She opened the door, letting Arnold in first.

"Well, then, if this is Hillwood in the future, then why are _we_ here?"

"Now it's called New Hillwood, but you get the picture." Future Arnold corrected.

"That is precisely what we wanted to asked, or even so, _how_ did you guys come here and _why_?" Helga added.

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck. "It's kind of a long story." He smiled sheepishly.

His older self crossed his arms over his chest. "Try us." He urged.

Arnold accepted his challenge and started from the beginning. "Well, you see its Spring Break and we wanted to spend it early by having a campout in our backyard.

"Just the four of you?" Helga waved her finger at the four boys, going over to the couch to sit.

"No, ma'am." Stinky shook his head. "There were fourteen of us all together."

Helga nodded.

"And when we went inside the tent, I had a huge sandwich about this big." Harold spread his arms wide. "I almost got to eat it, too."

"But then he shook too much pepper on it and we all sneezed at the same time." Sid elaborated. "Then, we heard a huge explosion like a sonic boom."

"And it wasn't the sneeze that made the noise. I reckon it was somethin' outta this here world." Stinky explained, scratching his head.

Future Arnold listened with open ears. He thought something strange was happening around town. He needed to get more information.

Arnold cut in. "And then, we saw a thin, white line that looked inches thick, but it started to branch out, growing longer and longer."

The two adults exchanged confused, but worried glances at each other before directing their attention back to the kids. They knew Stinky wasn't kidding. Whatever that line was, it wasn't from this world... or was it?

"I dared you to touch it, Helga, but you were too chicken to do it." Harold jeered, playfully at the blonde.

Helga laughed a little at his teasing, but her smile dropped. "Excuse me?" She asked, her tone changing to a furious one.

Harold stepped off a bit, almost forgetting that the woman looked strong enough to beat him up. "I-I mean, uh," He stammered, putting his hands up in defense. "I mean, not that you aren't brave now."

Helga sat up from sitting on the couch. "No, no, no, not that. Did any of you actually touch it?" She asked, anxiously.

Arnold rubbed his neck out of embarrassment. "Well, we kinda did." He confessed, smiling nervously.

Helga stared at them with wide eyes before the man standing behind her spoke up.

"Horrible things will happen..." Future Arnold whispered, quoting Grandpa Klaus word for word.

Helga heard what he muttered and turned around. "What?" She raised one of her brows.

"It's one of the signs your grandfather was talking about, Helga. Horrible things are going to happen. Remember on our way to church yesterday I felt a wave of exhaust hit me?"

Helga nodded. "Yeah,"

"I think that must've been the kids when the thin line was tampered with."

Younger Arnold spoke up. "But before we touched it, there were these three red dots that started to come towards each other. When we saw them, Gerald, Helga and I all touched it at the same time. And then, the line grew to become a huge circle and I guess it must've sucked us all into the future. That's all I remember."

The man shook his head. "Wait, did you say you, Gerald and Helga?"

"Yeah."

Helga smiled nervously at the young man, feeling she was in trouble. "Arnold, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?" She asked with fake politeness.

Future Arnold kept his hand on his chin. "Hmm, I guess we'll just have to investigate this sometime later." He decided.

Suddenly, two kids ran into the living room, one holding a baby. They all went to get a glance at the four boys.

Stella, holding Miles, jumped up and down in front of Arnold. "Hi, hi, over here! Look at me! Down here. Hewwooo, hi over here!" She called for his attention.

Arnold leaned down at the toddler. "Hello." He greeted. He couldn't help but notice the girl looked awfully familiar. Her blonde hair and green eyes resembled his in a way and her looks came from an anonymous, but familiar source.

He then observed the baby who was an exact copy of him when he was a baby, but the hair and eyes also came from an unknown source. _'I've seen those eyes before.'_ Arnold thought before he shook his head, telling himself it was rude to stare.

Stella tugged on his pant leg. "Hi, you're cute." She said, taking his hand and facing his palm up "Wanna know the exact time of day you're gonna die?"

Arnold's eyes widened. "Uhh…"

Phil went over to observe the other boys. He looked up at Sid and Stinky. "You guys have huge noses." He smirked, walking over to Harold. "And you have a lot of fat. More than the other fat kids I've seen put on." He said rudely, poking at Harold's belly.

Harold balled up his fists. "Why you little…"

"So, who else is here in the future?" Arnold asked to break up what it looked like was going to be a fight.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." A voice came into the room full of people. Arnold turned to see a tall, muscular, dark-skinned man wearing a red jersey with the number 33 printed in white on the front, blue jeans and white tennis shoes. He had quite a bit of facial hair growing on his chin and had his hair sprouting tall from his head, but cut a little short.

"Gerald?" The four boys all gasped.

"'Sup, guys?" He greeted, walking over to Future Arnold and giving him a salute and fist bumping with Helga.

Arnold smiled, seeing his best friend hadn't changed. "Wow. what do you do?"

"I'm a spy, working expertly in technology and First Officer. I also work part-time as a radio host at the radio tower on **K.I.L.L**." He added.

Stella waved at Gerald. "Hi, Uncle Gewald."

Gerald picked her up along with Miles and hugged her. "Hey, Stellz." He greeted her, calling her by her nickname. He set them back on the ground, ruffling Phil's hair. "Hey, little man."

Phil fought against him ruffling. "I'm not that little. Stella's littler than I am." He smirked.

"Am not!" She shouted at her brother.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Kids," Helga warned, reminding them that they have company. "Stella, don't forget what I always tell you."

"I know, you don't have to be big to be stwong." She studied her shoes.

"Right." Arnold agreed, patting the child on the back. _'Huh, funny hey have the same names as...'_

His thoughts were interrupted by Gerald. "Oh, yeah, I noticed some trouble around town and I think one of us should go and check it out."

"I'm on it." Helga thought quickly, already running out the door and into her car. She turned it on with it revving loudly and fiercely before driving off, leaving the boys alone.

Meanwhile, the rest of the kids were walking down the sidewalk, trying to make sense of what Gerald told them.

"Gerald, are you sure Arnold's around here somewhere?" Eugene asked.

"Oh, I'm sure. I was with him a minute ago, but I guess we must've gotten separated by a crowd or something." He said.

Lila meshed her fingers together. "Oh, I ever so hope we find him along with Sid, Stinky and Harold, not to mention where we are." She worried, staring at all the strange sightings.

Sheena nodded. "I know, this place is strange, yet oddly familiar."

Rhonda nearly tripped in a crack on the sidewalk. "Ugh, whatever. I blame Pataki for this."

Helga stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide. "WHAT? How is it _my_ fault?" She sneered.

Rhonda rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Well, if you hadn't touched that stupid white line, make believing you were "Adventure Girl" again, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Phoebe stepped forward. "On the contrary Rhonda, judging by how the thin line appeared, we all contributed in our own processes of releasing extra carbon dioxide into the air, by sneezing of course, saying it had to have been a group's effort and not just one individual's, namely Helga." She explained. "On the other hand, if you were to interpret the fact that she wasn't the only being who came in contact with the strange presence of the line, we all could've missed out on having an opportunity on figuring out what the said line was."

The group stared, bewildered for a moment before Helga broke the silence. "Yeah, what she said." She pointed at Phoebe.

Rhonda crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes half-lidded. "So... basically it's all Pataki's fault?"

The group then began to yell at each other, causing a scene to break out in the city. Everyone started to run away or walk in the opposite direction of the confrontation. What the kids didn't notice was that robots were appearing out of every corner of the street, quickly surrounding the gang.

Soon, they all realized they were being watched and became silent. Just then a pink Lincoln honked it's horn and came speeding down the street, spinning around to face the kids and creating an entrance for them.

Gerald was the one facing one of the doors of the car and saw the driver.

Helga leaned out of the open window and whispered to the kids, careful not to make any loud noise that might set off the robots. "Okay, let's make this easy. Hop inside my car... If. You want. To live." She said, slowly.

The children stepped back at the sound of the car door opening automatically. Gerald eyed the woman strangely. He knew the rule was for walking on your own. Don't go anywhere with strangers.

"Hop in you car, huh? And how does that make us live?" He asked, leaning against the door.

Helga knew this wouldn't be easy. She closed her eyes, frustrated. "_Because_... I can take you to your friend." She said, still keeping her voice low since more robots were beginning to come.

"Yeah, right." Gerald rolled his eyes.

"No, I know your friend." She explained, whispering. "He's blonde, he's got a football-shaped head with a blue cap nestled to one side..."

"THAT'S ARNOLD!" The gang shouted, tipping off all the robots. Helga wasted no time in pulling Gerald into the car as he dragged the others in with him. The car door shut, tight and the tires screeched against the pavement, gaining speed for another air trip.

The car had been hit with laser blasters several times before distance took them away. Helga pushed a button that had the car gliding up off the ground with the sound of the boosters blasting off. "Fasten your seatbelts!" She yelled, flying the car through the sky.

The kids all managed to fit in the snug space with a few bumps here, but with their lives. Curly whooped at the top of his lungs at the robots. "SEE YA, SUCKERS! Hahahaha!" He laughed like a lunatic.

Rhonda slid into the window and bumped her face. "Ugh, where are we going?" She asked the driver.

"Attention, travelers. This is your captain speaking. Everything's looking A-okay here in the sky today, and might I add what a beautiful day it is to be in the sky. If you would please remember to keep your hands, feet and arms inside the flying vehicle to avoid falling, that would make my job a little bit easier." She joked, imitating a pilot's voice.

She turned around, causing the kids to stare wide-eyed at her in amazement. "And also might I add, welcome to the year 2012. It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

* * *

**Whew! No kidding. Don't forget to review!**


	5. When Future Meets Past Pt 1

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I was afraid some of you would get confused so I hope this next chapter will straighten things out.**

**Hey Arnold! Time Warp Chapter 5: When Future Meets Past**

"So what you're saying is that... _that_ car... can actually _fly_... to _outer space_?" Arnold asked rather skeptically. He knew the car could fly, but as far as outer space and to infinity and beyond?

"With the right adjustments made it can. This 1974 Lincoln Continental can practically drive itself. And I should know, I made the designs myself along with my dad." Future Helga smirked, completely aware of the tone Arnold was using. "It worked for him when he was a teenager and now it runs pretty smooth for me." Helga smiled, patting the hood of the car in gratitude. "Unfortunately, I don't know much about this car than Bob does."

He and Future Helga were outside in the driveway while the rest of the kids were inside talking things over with Future Arnold and Gerald. He wanted to try to help her fix Pink Lightning from the damage that was done to it.

From what the shape of the car was in, it wasn't exactly Super Car of the Year. The front of the car where the grill was located was totaled, and there were scratches on the hood and trunk. One of the headlights was busted from the run-in with those robots and there was a huge dent in the side of the car.

She stared at the way Arnold was judging the car just by his expressions. He noticed her staring at him and shrugged. "What?" He asked, acting like she accused him of something.

Helga placed her hands over her hips. "Just because it's not in it's best shape right now like any of the cars you've seen, doesn't mean it doesn't have feelings." She stuck up for the vehicle.

Arnold was close to flipping out. "It's not a person! It doesn't have feelings. It's not supposed to fly or make a sound without the keys! Self automated driving system or not, it's just an ordinary Lincoln."

Just then the locks on the door were shot down, the engine revved up violently and the car took off backwards down the street, leaving behind tire streaks in the driveway.

Helga tried chasing after it, but it was too fast for her to catch up. She stood in the middle of the street and threw her arms up in defeat at Arnold. "Oh, see? Look at that. You ticked him off." She almost sounded mad. "That is a _very_ sensitive car."

Arnold's eyes widened as he realized that the car had heard him. "Oops," He lamely replied. There was something about the car that reminded him of someone and that someone was walking out the front door.

Helga walked up to Arnold, her hands behind her back. Arnold smiled at her and she offered him a tiny smile in return. He snapped out of his staring contest with her and spread his arm out towards the other Helga.

"Helga, have you met Future Helga yet?" He asked, directing Future Helga to come over.

"Oh, yeah, I've been meaning to get back to you on that." Helga said dismissively. She reached for her hand to shake. "I just wanted to say thanks, uh, for the rescue."

Future Helga shook back with equal favor. "Aw, no sweat. You wanna help us fix the car?" She asked.

Her eyes widened. "Really? Cool, where is it? Does it have like this invisibility power or something?" Helga asked, thinking it was some sort of David Copperfield trick.

Future Helga rubbed the back of her neck. "Uh, no, Arnold insulted it and it drove off down the street."

Arnold's eyes grew larger at the sound of this. He did no such thing. Well, maybe a little.

Helga slapped her forehead. "Crimeny, Football Head. Did you have to tick it off before _I_ got a chance to look at it?"

"Oh, don't worry. It won't get very far without a driver." Helga's future self replied.

"I thought you said it could drive itself?" Arnold reminded her.

"Yeah, but it gets lonely sometimes."

Arnold didn't even try to argue, knowing soon he'll be up against two Helgas. _'One Helga is _**_more_**_ than enough. Thank you.' _He shook his head._ "_Okay, I'm sorry I ticked off your car, but can we at least find a mechanic who can help fix it?"

Future Helga crossed her arms. "Oh, no, Football Head. All they wanna do is sell that old car for parts and make money off it. And besides, the car doesn't like cold hands going anywhere near it's... _tailpipe_." She hinted. "It's not comfortable around strangers."

Arnold and younger Helga exchanged half-lidded looks and turned back to Future Helga. "Well, there has to be _someone_ who can fix it. The universe has hundreds of people in it who I bet can fix a car." Helga rolled her eyes.

Just then, an idea landed in Future Helga's head. She rubbed her chin. "Hmm, the whole universe, huh?" She thought for a moment. "It's the only way." She made a decision.

Arnold raised one if his brows. "What's the only way?" Before he could receive an answer, the woman was already standing in the middle of the street again. She stuck two fingers in between her lips and whistled loudly.

Speeding up the road was Pink Lightning. It pulled over to the side of the driveway in front of the two kids. Helga's eyes widened and a smile replaced her scowl at the sight of her car. She ran over to it and placed a hand on the side.

"Whoa, did you get this as a reward for being the first female president, or saving an ambassador's life, or being the world's top spy?" Helga asked her future self, letting her imagination run vividly.

Future Helga let out a small laugh, fishing out her keys from her pockets. "Nope, 18th birthday." She simply replied, pressing the alarm button on the car that made two chirps come out of it.

Arnold snickered a little at the look on Helga's face, but he stopped after seeing how her face had turned disappointed. "Oh, it's okay, Helga. The car is pretty nice, right?" He nudged her side.

Helga sighed. "Let me guess, another one of Bob's hand-me-downs?" She asked her future self.

Future Helga nodded in return. "Well, might as well need some back-up." She thought, walking up to the front door with Arnold and Helga following.

They walked in, seeing Future Arnold and Gerald talking to each other. Helga caught their attention. "Boys, we have a mission. Time to initiate Operation: To the Moon Or Bust." She raised her finger in the air, triumphantly.

Younger Arnold blinked in surprise. "Wait, wait, wait. We're going to the _moon_?" He asked, flabbergasted.

Younger Helga rolled her eyes. "Uh, yeah, apparently that's where your brain is." She playfully tapped him in his forehead. "Crimeny, pay attention, you're embarrassing me." Arnold grunted, finding most of what Helga said unfunny.

Future Arnold and Gerald thought for a moment. "In that case, we're taking _my_ car." Arnold cut in.

Future Gerald hunched his brow. "Uh-uh, no we ain't. There's no way I'm ridin' in that broke-down Packard in space." He said stubbornly.

"Well, who says we're going to invite you?" Future Arnold fought back.

"Um, since we are going eventually, is it all right if I take Gerald?" Arnold asked politely, breaking up the fight.

"Sure, you three kids can go. It'll be nice to have someone _mature_ in my car for a change." Future Helga shot her husband and Gerald a look.

"Hey, we're mature, Pataki." Gerald pointed a finger at the blonde.

"Then you won't mind if we take _my_ car." She challenged him, smugly dangling her keys in front of the boys.

A few moments later, Pink Lightning was already inside the garage, facing the closed door. They found Phil, Stella and Miles were already in the final row in the car, waving at their new friends. Future Arnold and Gerald climbed into the front where pair of passengers seats were and Younger Gerald and Helga filed in the second row of seats behind the grown ups.

Arnold however, was about to climb in along with the others, but the door slammed shut, almost cutting off half of his body. "Huh?" He questioned the strange door. He tried yanking on the door handle, but the thing was very persistent in not letting go.

Future Helga opened the door to drive before she rolled her eyes at Arnold and used her fist to bang the top of the car, forcing the door to open wide and let Arnold in. The ten-year-old glared at the vehicle, thinking it was somehow mocking him for what he said about it but shrugged it off.

"Seatbelts, everyone... _Arnold and Gerald_." Future Helga smirked, turning to her husband and his best friend.

Future Gerald rolled his eyes and whispered to Arnold. "Why must she constantly irk us?"

Younger Helga sat up in her seat between the men. "It's hard not to. You guys are very irkable." She offered a fake smile. "I mean, aww, you guys are so cute." She tried winning them back by grabbing one of their cheeks between her fingers.

Future Gerald broke free of her grasp and glared at her. "Watch it, Pataki." He warned her.

Suddenly, the roof to the garage had opened up like a sunroof and there was a buzzing alarm sound surrounding the passengers. Arnold could feel the car raising up and tilting backwards, facing the sky.

Indeed, the Lincoln was now being swept up by a crane coming out of the ground floor. The revving of the engine made Arnold a little nervous, like he was about to ride the scariest roller coaster ever. Without a second thought, he grabbed Helga's hand in his, trying to hold back a blush.

Helga's eyes widened as she felt her hand being caressed by none other than her beloved. She turned and saw how he wasn't facing her, and she swooned inside, blushing madly, but carefully so Gerald wouldn't get the wrong idea. She snapped out of her daydream, staring at the toddlers in the very back row.

"So why are they here?" She asked the grownups up front.

The three adults looked around nervously, trying to find the best way to break it to them. "Uh, well, they're, um, just some of the neighborhood kids." Future Arnold smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, they must've stowed away." Future Helga followed his lead. She turned to face the kids. "Bad kids." She half-scolded them. Phil and Stella looked at each other and shrugged.

"Wait, I still have a few questions about this." Helga started to say.

Her future self's cut in. "No time. Prepare for liftoff." Future Helga gripped the steering wheel. "Ten..."

"Nine..." Future Arnold said.

"Eight..." Future Gerald joined in the countdown.

"Seven..." Arnold said.

"Six..." Helga followed his lead, feeling her heart beat madly over Arnold's touch.

"Five..." Gerald called out.

"Four..." Phil said, psyched.

"Uh, Fwee?" Stella guessed, still learning how to count backwards.

"Two..." Gerald gripped his armrest.

"One..." Future Helga said the last digit.

"Blat'off!" Baby Miles squealed.

With a blast of fire coming out of the back of the car, the Lincoln was jettisoned out of the garage and into the sky. Arnold, Gerald and Helga had their backs clutched against the seat cushions as they had terrified looks on their faces. The amount of pressure was sent to their mouths as their cheeks were flailing out of place.

They soon escaped into the atmosphere and the front of the car had a red streak gliding across it. However the car looked like it could handle it. A loud boom was heard before they burst through the atmosphere, making the car rattle a bit.

"W-Whoa, Hey, whoa! Whew!" Future Gerald sighed, trying to pull himself together from being shook like a milkshake.

Future Helga took a breath of relief herself before turning around to see the kids. "Is everybody okay?"

"Yeah, Cool, Whoo-hoo!" Arnold, Helga and Gerald all cheered like idiots.

They were okay.

Arnold's cheeks were just aching from smiling too much as he stared out the window in awe. He turned his head around to gaze at Earth and saw how mesmerizing it was from a far away distance. He saw how they passed a sign that read: **'You Are Now Leaving Earth'**.

Helga was giddy about two things. One: She was actually in outer space and Two: Her hand was still protected by Arnold's. If she wasn't in a car full of people right now, she would without a doubt confess then and there. What better place to say it than here in the never-ending, yet seemingly romantic, soul sucking, darkness of space?

Gerald had his nose pressed against the window, seeing the stars beyond deeper into the dark pass right by them. Everywhere he looked there was a twinkle there and another following it.

Arnold realized he was still holding Helga's hand and turned to face her, only to find her that she returned the action. They stared at each other for a moment, blushing like crazy until they pulled their hands back, nervously smiling at one another.

Luckily, Gerald didn't notice. "Man, Arnold. Can you believe we're actually in space, farther than any kid has gone before?"

Arnold nodded, gaining back some strength to speak. "Yeah, it's really beautiful." He looked to his right. "Isn't it, Helga?"

Helga rubbed the back of her neck in shyness. "Oh, yeah, it's really somethin', Hair Boy." She cleared her throat before rubbing her hands together. "Rhonda's gonna be _soo_ jealous." She laughed viciously to herself. _'And of course, I'll need to remember to bring back some souvenirs for Pheebs.'_

Future Helga pressed a button so that the car could go into auto pilot mode. "Welcome to outer space, kids. Just sit back and relax while the car does it's work, 'cuz The Pink Lightning _flies_, baby." She charmed.

Gerald scratched his head. "Who's Lightning?" He asked.

"_Pink_ Lighting." His future self corrected. "It's the name of the car."

"Technically it was my dad's car, but you get the picture." Helga rolled her eyes. Her eyes widened. "Wait, what about Mom and Dad?" She asked Future Helga.

Her future self pointed to the sky. "Up there."

"You mean?"

"Yep."

They saw the moon growing bigger in size as they came closer to it. The surface had hundreds of crater bubbling out of it and the grey coloring and emptiness of the atmosphere exposed that no one could live here. Except...

"Bob and Miriam live on the moon?" Helga asked, flabbergasted.

"Doi." Future Helga rolled her eyes, sending the car out of auto pilot and crossing the surface of the moon. Up ahead, there was a blue brownstone that looked similar to Helga's old house back in their time. Surrounding it was a huge glass dome that overlapped the house.

There were huge patterns in some of the craters that were actually letters that spelled out: **'Welcome To The Moon.'**

The car flew right toward the glass dome. It was going to crash any minute until the car just flew right through it like the dome was nothing more than a facade. Future Helga landed the car smoothly on the ground right near the garage next to the house.

She turned off the ignition and took off her seatbelt as did the others. When they stepped out of the car, the kids floated a bit above the ground. Arnold jumped up and stayed in the air a little bit before drifting back down. The best part was that there was air able to breathe in thanks to the protection of the dome.

They moon-walked all the way to the front of the door and Future Helga rang the doorbell. "Mom and Dad led the great lunar migration after The Supreme One turned Earth into such a _drag_." She explained, trying to fix her bow in place. She actually wanted to look best in front of her parents.

Just then, the door opened, revealing an elderly woman in her late 60's. Her hair was sort of a grayish shade of blonde and she had on glasses. She was wearing a purple blouse and a white dress and matching blue heels. Her eyes opened as she stared at her visitor. "Helgie?" She gasped, placing a hand on her chest.

Future Helga nodded and smiled. "Hey, Mom." She greeted.

Miriam's eyes were flooding with tears. She didn't even hesitate as she was already hugging her daughter tightly. "Oh, Helga!" She was delighted to see her youngest daughter. "You look so beautiful. You cut your hair." She noticed.

Future Gerald whispered to Future Arnold. "She_ cut_ her hair?" He joked, knowing Helga hardly ever cuts her hair. Future Arnold held back a laugh and nudged him.

She opened the door wider. "Well, come in, come in, all of you." She invited the others in as they crowded inside the house.

"Robert, come in here. We have visitors!" She called for her husband.

A big man walked into the living room. He was balding, but still had quite a bit of hair left on his chin. He was wearing a green undershirt and blue jeans and black shoes. "Helga!" Big Bob spread his arms wide for his daughter to come and hug him.

Helga rolled her eyes at her dad playfully. "Hello, Dad."

"Give me a hug, girl." He said as he squished her in his muscular arms. He let her go in time for her to see her nephew coming into the living room and his little sister following after him.

Little five-year-old Kaitlin (Katie) Anderson was Olga's youngest child and she resembled her the most. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and a sweet attitude about everything.

Twelve-year-old Jacob Anderson was Olga's oldest and he resembled Bob as much as Helga did. He had chestnut brown hair, blue eyes and a nice smile. He waved to his aunt with a half-lidded stare and a smile on his face.

"Yo, Jake, where's your dad?" Future Helga asked.

"Is that you at the front door, Little Sister?" A thirty-seven-year old Olga asked. She pranced over to Helga and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid James isn't here right now. He's off on another case for another client." Olga apologized for her husband's absent for being a lawyer. "But he sends his love."

"Oh, it's cool. I'll bother him next time." She joked about her brother-in-law.

Olga giggled before walking away and saying hi to the others. She hugged each of her nephews and her niece before coming to Future Gerald. She gasped. "Gerald, is that you?" She asked, bewildered. "I haven't seen you since you were this high." She leveled her hand to about halfway down her thigh.

Future Gerald winked. "I can still jump off the high dive." He bragged.

"I knew you haven't changed. I remember when you, Arnold and Helga were like the Three Musketeers in high school." She laughed.

Younger Gerald whispered to Younger Arnold. "Did you hear that? We're gonna be hangin' out with Helga." He said appalled.

"I know." Arnold whispered back. "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"What are you guys talking about?" Younger Helga asked, raising suspicion.

"Not you, Helga." Arnold clarified, though he knew she wasn't buying it. She crossed her arms and turned away from them.

Miriam went to look at her future son-in-law and his best friend. "My, Arnold and Gerald, you boys look so handsome." She smiled before looking at the younger Helga. "Well, look at you. You've grown into quite a beautiful young lady." She complimented her by pinching her cheeks.

Helga broke free out of her mother's grasp and couldn't believe her eyes or ears. _'Miriam? Actually paying attention to me? And Bob? When did he become so... fatherly?' _She rubbed the sore spots on her cheek and smiled a little. "It's good to see you, too, Mir- I mean, Mom."

"I didn't know they finally passed that law about having contact with your alter-egos." Miriam rubbed her head.

Future Helga rubbed the back of her neck. "Uh, actually, they didn't, Mom. We need some of your help to get them back to their time so we don't get caught."

Miriam's expression changed. "Oh, of course your father, Olga and I will help you all any way that we can, Helga, but why did you come here first?" She asked.

"You know the car?"

Miriam thought for a minute before nodding. "Mmm-hmm."

"It sort of got a little bruised back on Earth." She smiled sheepishly.

Big Bob spoke up. "Oh, well that's no problem. I can take a look at it in the garage, but I'll need your help, Helga." He offered.

"Sure, Dad." She smiled.

"That car lasted me a long time." He said, looking out the window. His eyes grew larger at how the paint on the car was scratched, one of the headlights was busted and the rearview mirrors crooked along with a dent on the side.

Bob rubbed his chin at the damage as he looked back at Helga.

Helga smiled innocently.

He shook his head and laughed. "Aw, don't worry. I'll fix him up. Judging by the damage, it's a fair amount, but I'll say it's on the house... for now." He added.

Future Helga blinked and grinned, grateful that she didn't have to pay.

Arnold, Helga and Gerald all had their jaws hanging from their mouths in shock. Big Bob Pataki was actually paying for something for someone other than himself? The future is a strange place indeed.

"Oh, before you go, honey, could you move my chair a little closer to the couch?" Miriam asked Helga, sitting down in her chair.

The blonde nodded. "Sure thing." She walked over to the chair where her mother was sitting and noticed her not bothering to get up. "Mom, can I help you up?" Helga asked, offering her hand.

Miriam just sat there, smirking and staring at the ceiling innocently.

Her youngest daughter shrugged and cracked her knuckles. She took one end of the chair and grabbed the bottom with the other hand.

"Nobody can lift that much weight." Younger Arnold pointed out.

Future Arnold leaned his head down to him. "Just wait for it..."

Future Helga inhaled deeply and picked up the chair with her mother sitting in it and moved it across the room, setting it down gently on the floor by the chair. Arnold stared at her in surprise and gasped. _'Helga's pretty strong in the future.'_ He thought. _'She looked like she picked it up without much effort.'_

_"_Thank you, dear." Miriam thanked her, rubbing her cheek in adoration. Helga blushed and shrugged it off.

"Wow, when did Pataki get so strong?" Gerald asked.

"Helga has her father's strength. You can bet that she can also lift Harold for more than a few seconds." Future Arnold explained.

"So let me get this straight, Bob and Miriam are actually acting like... parents?" Helga confronted her future self in the hallway while looking at photos.

Future Helga nodded. "Yep."

"How'd that happen? Did you threaten to beat them up with a club or a baseball bat or something?"

"No,"

"Crow bar?"

"No..."

"Restraining order?"

"No, that's the thing, I didn't do anything." Her future self fished out a nerve to just say it. "It all changed when I was about thirteen. I went into this like, depression streak. I didn't talk to anybody for days, not even Phoebe. And when I did talk I never said it with sarcasm or anything. I was broken."

Helga's wide eyes went even wider. "You were? I mean, I was?"

"It took all my strength not to scream. Then one day, Olga noticed how I felt at dinner. She wouldn't leave me alone about it or at least let me eat in peace. and then... it happened."

"What?"

"Something happened that day inside of me... something _**snapped**_. Everything that bottled up inside me just escaped out of my mouth in an angry rant. I threw down my fork, rose from my chair and threw it at the wall. I yelled at her, Bob, Miriam and even myself. I laid down the law once and for all. If they didn't want me in this family and treat me like I was theirs, respectively, from that moment on, I don't have a family anymore. I told them all they were lousy."

Helga parted her lips slightly in surprise. She never imagined herself saying that to her family. "What did Bob say?"

"He sat there as quiet as a church mouse. Mom covered her mouth in shock and responded like a sober person. Olga however, didn't even shed a tear. I guess she must've knew this would happen somehow." Future Helga explained.

"What happened after that?" Helga needed more information.

"I ran upstairs to my room and shut myself out from the world, from them, for two whole days. I never left the room once and I wouldn't come out for anything, not even for food... or an apology. I couldn't write poems, talk, I couldn't even find the strength to cry anymore. Bob and Miriam had admitted all their mistakes through a crack in my door and begged me to come out. Olga took it the hardest and told them to leave me alone and if I wanted to come out, I can come out. If I wanted to be sad, I can do that, too. And the last thing she said was that if I get through being sad, some changes were going to be made around here and whatever problems we have, we'll ride them out together... as a family."

Helga's eyes went wide again. "She said that? I always knew Olga was the soft type, but even I couldn't stay mad at her for saying that."

"She meant it sincerely. I could tell because when I finally showed my face to them, I hugged her and cried my eyes out. She stood there for a minute and hugged me back with Bob and Miriam crying also. It was the best moment of my life because we were finally a family." Future Helga smiled, grabbing a picture frame off the wall of all the Patakis smiling in the picture.

Helga noticed the picture too and smiled a little bit.

"The next week, we started becoming close and we've been inseparable ever since. I told my dad that I wanted to try out for football and he let me. I went to camp along with Arnold, Gerald, Stinky, Sid, Harold, Sid, Curly and Eugene for three months for training." She said as she placed the picture back on the wall. "It had been three whole months since I last spoke with Bob and Miriam."

"Didn't they even miss me?" Helga asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, yeah, but Dad always said _'Well, at least Helga's at football camp practicing and not staying out late with some boy.'_ "Future Helga mocked him in a perfect voice.

The nine-year-old smiled and laughed. "Whoa, you sounded just like him. Did we win any football games?"

"All of them, in fact in high school, you become the first female ever at Hillwood High to play on a male's football team and receive a trophy in your name." Future Helga said, handing her younger self a photo.

Helga took the picture and examined it. She saw her high school self dressed in a white jersey with the number 00 printed in black on the front. She was holding a gold trophy in one hand and raising it in the air in victory, and had a proud look on her face, holding her helmet in her other hand. "Wow," She gasped. "Now what do you do?"

"I'm an author, I can work just about anywhere, but I mostly stay at home. I'm also the only female employee working part time at a local power plant. Luckily, I had my degree in Creative Writing to fall back on if I decide to retire." Future Helga answered.

_'It's true. I'm gonna be an author. My life long dream of writing for fun has turned into a destiny. And the best part is that I'm practically famous.'_ Helga could feel her insides tingle in excitement. Her smile dropped as she remembered something strange. "Wait, who's the Supreme One that you mentioned earlier?"

Future Helga rubbed her arm. "I can't answer those questions. I'm not even supposed to be _talking_ to you... _none_ of us are." She whispered the last part. "That's why we have to get you kids back home to your time before we get in trouble because the future isn't all fun and games." She warned her.

Helga sighed. "I understand. When do we leave?"

"When we get back to Earth." Future Helga glumly replied.

She slapped her hand against her forehead. "Crimeny, the one chance we have the adventure of a lifetime, we have to go home and forget about it." She scowled before her eyes widened. She saw two photos that captured her interest and observed them. They were shots of two boys and one girl in the center.

"Am I really going to be hanging out with Football Head and Geraldo?" She asked Future Helga.

"Yeah, you guys start to become friends next year, but you become _best_ friends in middle school when your home life gets better." She explained.

The first panel of pictures had Arnold giving Helga a noogie and laughing while Gerald made a funny face at the camera. The last shot had Helga giving a thumbs up and Arnold wrapping his arm around the side Helga's head, pulling her closer to the side of his head, smiling and Gerald leaning against Helga's shoulder.

Helga mentally swooned at the last picture at Arnold holding her so close. _'Oh, this is wonderful. If I can't be his girlfriend, at least I can be around him and that's just as good.' _She sighed to herself. "Do they actually care about me?"

"Oh, like brothers." Future Helga replied.

Miriam was in the trophy room, sitting on the couch and holding a memory album in her arms. She showed each page to her grandchildren. "Oh, this one is my favorite of Helga." She giggled.

The photo had a little girl with long, blonde hair that fell past her neck and bangs that covered her eyes, but you could still make out her blue eyes. She was wearing pink overalls with a white shirt underneath and matching white shoes. Little three-year-old Helga was holding a half eaten cookie in her hand and smiling wide at the camera with cookie crumbs, covering her mouth.

Stella sat up close to look at the photo and smiled. "Aw, Mommy looked so cute as a baby."

"What happened to her cuteness?" Phil smirked.

"I actually have a picture of that right here." Miriam said, turning the page. It had a picture of Helga showing her teeth as she reached her teething stage and a twitchy eye glare at the camera. Phil and Stella shuddered at the uncomfortable photo of their mother.

That moment, Big Bob walked into the room, holding baby Miles. "Car's fixed." He said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Everyone flooded out of the house and went over to the garage. The car had a tarp over it and Future Helga stood next to it. "Is it ready?" She asked, removing the tarp.

As the tarp slid off the car, Future Arnold was in the front of the car, gripping the steering wheel and smirking. "Oh, yeah, Pink Lightning's ready." He said as the car revved up even louder and more dangerous than before.

The Lincoln had a new paint job but it still had the same color, but this new light pink made the car look extra glamorous. The grill and dents were all repaired quite nicely and the mirrors were straightened out. There were a few cyber-robotic enhancements made to the car such as new booster rockets, heat resistant coating and a GPS.

On the back there was a bumper sticker that read: _**'I Like Pink, So**_** What?'** Above the tailpipe, the letters P and L were spray painted on for the initial "Pink Lightning".

Younger Helga couldn't believe her eyes. This was her car. "Wow, Dad, you tricked it out!"

"With my own personal touches..." He boasted, pulling a remote from his pocket. He activated a button and a laser cannon appeared from the hood of the car. "It's now got a death ray," The ray fired into the ground, firing the letters P and L into the surface.

He pressed another button, causing the car to raise high up on its two front wheels. "Built-in hydraulic axel stands, bulletproof windows and outside coating, and finally," He kicked the wheels. "Glow in the dark rims." The colors lit up a bright shade of electric purple.

Arnold lit up brighter than the rims and smiled. "Wow, Mr. Pataki, nice color." He added.

Future Arnold switched seats with Helga and she pressed the key into ignition, starting it up. The engine revved loudly and she smirked. "Boys," She turned to Arnold and Gerald. "It's time to saddle up."

With hugs and kisses goodbye to her family, the adults and kids all hopped into the car and took off, flying out of the glass dome and through space again.

Arnold looked out his window out of curiosity. "Okay, so where are we going now?" He asked.

Future Helga toggled with some of the flips in the front seat. "To our secret headquarters. It's in a remote location where no one _ever_ goes. There, you'll meet the others." She said as they were nearly close to the atmosphere of Earth.

"Others?" Arnold asked.

* * *

**This is just part one of the chapter. I just wanna say for the record, that on the 27th of this month. it's been exactly one year since I joined . And I just wanna say with 11 stories in production, I don't regret writing any of them.**


	6. When Future Meets Past Pt 2

**Here's part six and don't worry, I shall continue my talent for story writing for as long as my fans want. Thanks for the condolences. The best is yet to come. ;)**

**Hey Arnold! Time Warp Chapter 6: When Future Meets Past Pt. 2**

"Arnold, Helga, Gerald! Man, it's been so long since I've seen you guys like this!" A twenty-nine-year old man with a booming voice cheered happily. He was wearing a large blue T-shirt, black jeans with a chain hanging from the side, and he wore a blue hat on his head. He had quite a bit of stubble under his chin and sideburns.

"Harold?" The three of them gasped.

"We finally get to see you in the future... and you're a _giant_!" Gerald exclaimed at the muscular man in front of them. Arnold was frozen in shock and Helga just about fainted.

Harold chuckled and shrugged. "What can I say? I had a growth spurt." He said before picking all three of them up in a big hug. The trio was caught tight in a death hug and trying to escape, squirming and wriggling their way out of Harold's grasp.

"Why is everybody in the future so ripped?" Helga asked before Harold released her along with the other two out of the hug.

"Fighting an evil dictator will do that to you." Harold joked.

Once Helga gained back her composure, she crossed her arms. "Fine, but just don't think I'm puny, all right?" She threatened Harold. "I got mad skills." She said, swinging her arms all about, imitating karate moves.

Harold tilted his head back and threw out a booming laugh. "Helga, don't do that. You crack me up, man." He said, wiping away a tear and hitting her playfully soft on the shoulder.

Helga smiled sheepishly. "Heh, heh... Ow." She muttered, rubbing the sore spot on her arm. Maybe the punch wasn't as playfully soft as it was supposed to be.

"Not so tough now, huh Pataki?" Gerald smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, _Johanssen_." She smirked back.

Arnold rolled his eyes at the two and smiled. "Whatever you say, Helga."

Harold chuckled a bit. "It's been a long time since I heard _that_." He said, thinking about how funny those three were put together.

The trio was sent by their alter egos once they got back to Earth and ran into Harold at the junkyard. Their future selves told them to go and meet with him at their secret headquarters while they went off to take care of some more business.

The kids followed Harold to what looked like a secret door that looked awfully familiar. The door shot up out of the ground and blended in perfectly with the other garbage. "Is that Park's safe house?" Arnold recognized the entrance.

There was a box like machine hooked on the side of the door. A screen appeared and was presenting what looked like a DNA strand. "_DNA match is required for entrance_." The voice software said.

Arnold turned around to the other two kids behind them. Gerald and Helga both shrugged, not knowing how to get in or get a DNA match to unlock the door.

Harold pushed back a couple of boxes and other debris surrounding the entrance way. "Come on. The way in is just down this-WHOA!"

Just then a trap door opened up beneath where they were standing and forced them down a tunneling chute. The screams echoed loudly as the gang descended further and further down into the hole. They met the hard floor in what looked to be a pitch black room.

As one of them tried to stand a gang of shadows came out of the darkness and tied each of them up. Arnold was wrapped against Gerald and Helga tied up along Harold. The four tried to struggle free but the knots were too tight. Three other shadows came forward out of the darkness and revealed to be the ones handling the ropes.

A young woman with long auburn hair that cast down past her shoulders stepped out of the lack of light and settled her foot on top of Arnold's chest. She was wearing a green tank with a white dress and matching sandals. Her piercing green eyes stared down at him even though she had on dark, menacing looking sunglasses. "State your business." She demanded in a firm yet soft tone.

Arnold immediately recognized her voice and his eyes widened. "Lila?"

She lowered her shades down the bridge of her nose. "Do I know you?" She asked politely with a hint of suspicion.

"Hey, Lila." Harold greeted dumbly, completely forgetting he was tied up.

Another being came out of the darkness and stepped past Lila. This woman had black hair tied up in a ponytail and a white tank underneath a red sweater that was halfway buttoned up. Her black tights expressed her tanned legs and the sound of her black heels on the floor echoed in the assumingly large room. Like Lila, she also was wearing sunglasses.

"Ugh, _him_ I know." Rhonda rolled her eyes at her bumbling husband. "Harold, what are you doing here? I thought you were on Neighborhood Watch with Sid and Gerald." She loosened her rope against him and Helga.

"I was helping Younger Arnold, Gerald and Helga down the street and into the junkyard." He explained, massaging his wrists from the chaffing of the rope. "Our Arnold, Gerald and Helga went to go get the other kids from the past. They said to go see the professor."

Helga brushed the ropes off her body in a fit. "Yo, Princess, how's it goin'?" She greeted her frenemy. "Oh, and before you get any big ideas, this wasn't my fault."

"Relax, Helga, we're friendly." A twenty-five-year old Nadine stepped forward and untied both the young boys. She removed her sunglasses, knowing that the intruders were familiar. Her spider legged pigtails were replaced by shaggy blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. Her outfit consisted of a green V-neck and white Capri pants with black flip-flops.

Once they rose to their feet, Rhonda went over to the wall and pressed a button that caused a secret door to rise from the ground.

Arnold was amazed by what he was seeing. Inside the room was a laboratory of some kind and really big in space. There was a huge round table in the middle of the lab and other people surrounding it. One person looked to be Park and another Lorenzo. Both of them noticed the kids and smiled, followed by saluting them.

Harold smiled back and returned their gesture, telling them to carry on with their work.

Along the walls were gadgets of all sizes and weapons. A giant glow lamp was against the wall. The substance inside was lime green glowing and there seemed to be a floating alien inside. They passed different observation rooms with people inside either talking or conducting important experiments.

Gerald stopped to look inside of one through the window before getting pulled forward by Nadine.

"Why would you guys wanna come to this dimension anyway?" She asked, guiding the group through the room.

"Well, we really didn't mean to come here. It was sort of an accident." Arnold confessed, though his attention was focused more on the observatory.

"It was Patakis' fault." Gerald said flatly.

Helga's eyes went big. "It is NOT!" She snapped.

"_Anyway_, we're just trying to get back." Arnold broke up the fight while shooting a glare at his best friend. Gerald raised a suspicious brow at why his best friend is sticking up for Helga Pataki.

"Well, we may have someone who can ever so help you." Lila beamed as she led them to a giant computer and someone was sitting in front of it, typing away important messages. "Dr. Professor Phoebe Heyerdahl."

The chair turned around to reveal a twenty-five-year old Phoebe Heyerdahl sitting in a lab chair with her one of her legs over the other and her hands conjoined together. Not much has changed about her except for the fact that she still wears her hair the same as when she was a kid with the same yellow hair scrunchie and glasses.

She was wearing a white lab coat with a white shirt underneath and a blue tie. Her lab coat was cut short at the bottom so that her black dress was peeking out from it and matching black heels.

Helga beamed a wide smile in what seemed like for hours. "Phoebe!" She called.

"That's _Doctor_ Professor Phoebe Heyerdahl to you." She smirked. "Were you not listening?"

"Doctor _and_ Professor?" Arnold asked, feeling puzzled why someone would say both.

"Either one, I don't care." The professor answered in a high pitched voice. "But enough about that…" She waved her hand dismissively. "Tell me exactly how you all got here."

The three kids explained how they came to the future with their classmates from start to finish, leaving out no important details or events. Each one got a turn to speak but soon got cut off by another voice. It took them about a minute to come to the last conclusion. Each second the future buddies listened closely, not interrupting.

"And then we went to outer space to get Future Helga's car fixed and back down to earth where our future selves told us to go find Harold..." Helga said.

"That's me." Harold gloated, not noticing Rhonda rolling her eyes for the second time that day.

Gerald stepped in front of the blonde female. "And that's how we ran into you guys." He finished.

Future Phoebe took all of this in and breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "Hmm, I see."

The door behind them whooshed open to reveal four others. One of them Arnold recognized from earlier.

The first man was tall and muscular, but more of a lean built. His nose was rather large and long in length and he had a blonde goatee along his chin. His spiky blonde hair stood tall on top of his head and he was wearing a green army shirt with black jeans and dark sunglasses.

"Wow, those dudes are buff." Gerald pointed out.

Nadine waved to them. "You don't recognize them?" She asked appalled.

Helga's jaw dropped at the sight of Stinky. "Farm boy?"

"Howdy, Miss Helga. Hiya, Arnold, Gerald." He greeted them.

Arnold saw Sid walk over to them. "Yo, Gerald."

Gerald smiled wide. "Hey, it's good to see you, Sid." He did a fist bump with him before Sid walked over to get a look at Helga.

"Hey, hey, look at you, Pataki." He wrapped his muscular arm around Helga's neck, grabbing her into a playful headlock. Helga let out a tiny yelp at the impact of Sid's powerful arm.

"Alright, okay, I give. Uncle!" She choked before catching her breath when Sid released her.

Future Sid held up his hand at Arnold. "Hey, Arnold. Old buddy, old pal." He gave him a high five. "Sorry if I snapped at ya back there a while ago, but I guess I didn't recognize you. Seen too many faces and heard too many voices, you know what I mean?"

Arnold wrung his hand to get over the pain of Sid's powerful high five. "Yeah, I know. No worries, Sid." He chuckled.

Arnold noticed out of the corner of his eye a redheaded man wearing a white wifebeater and black jeans that sagged, showing his underwear. He also helped a brown haired woman with child find a seat. It was Eugene and Sheena.

"How are you, Sheena?" Lila asked.

"Managing, but I couldn't be happier for my little bundles of joy." She said with a grin. Sheena was going to be a mother with fraternal twins and thought Eugene would make an excellent father to them.

"I just hope the bundles of joy appreciate this after they're born." Eugene joked with a hint of optimism. He took a step forward to greet the others, but tripped on the back of the chair leg. "Oof." He grunted. "I'm okay."

Another guy walked up to Rhonda. "Hello, my pretty. You're looking lovely in those dark shades. They make you look awfully... threatening." Curly Gammelthorpe lowered his shades down the bridge of his nose in a flirtatious manner. He was wearing a black wifebeater and green army pants with boots. His hair was styled in the shape of a Mohawk and he still kept his red framed spectacles.

Rhonda nearly coughed up her lunch as she pushed Curly away from her gently. "Hello, Curly." She greeted flatly. "Oh, Harold." She called for her husband.

Harold divided the two dark haired spies and shot a death look at Curly for hitting on his wife. Curly took the gesture as a simple warning and backed off because of Harold's size and threatening features. "Okay, okay, but I'm watching you. So swears Thaddeus Curly Gammelthorpe." He imitated a cat's hiss at Harold.

Once he backed away he noticed Arnold, Gerald and Helga looking up at him. Curly waited for a response before saying something. "Hi, kids." He said awkwardly.

Helga leaned over to Arnold's ear. "Poor twisted little freak." She whispered with pity. Arnold and Gerald chuckled quietly.

"I heard that, Pataki." Curly warned her.

The professor whistled loudly to get everyone's attention and sure enough, it worked. "Thank you." She smiled. "Now, I calculated the angle of where you all were first brought into the future and I came to a conclusion."

"What? What?" Rhonda, Lila and Nadine asked frantically.

Phoebe paused for a moment. "This isn't in any of my books." She replied flatly.

The women calmed down a bit. "Oh," They muttered dumbly.

Arnold walked closer to Phoebe. "Well, do you think you can help us figure out a way to get back to our time?" He asked.

Future Phoebe stood from her chair. "Well, we should probably ask our leader."

"Ask your leader what?" Future Arnold encouraged her sentence. He, along with Future Gerald and Helga stepped from behind an automatic door. They brought along the other kids from Hillwood.

Once the children flooded in they all made a huge gasp at the sight of their future selves. Younger Phoebe observed her older self, as did Rhonda, Sheena, Harold, Stinky, Sid, Lila, Nadine, Curly and Eugene.

Younger Phoebe shook hands with her future self and couldn't believe her eyes. "Oh, my, it's such a pleasure. And I love what you're doing with the lab. Very accurate dimensions." She complimented. "Are you a scientist?"

"Why, thank you." Future Phoebe replied gratefully. "I also dabble in medical purposes, everything but mutant genetic enhancements and cloning." She sighed, sadly. "Oh, and Helga's your lab assistant."

"Oh, how serendipitous." Phoebe squealed inside, knowing her life's goal of becoming a great scientist would come true.

Rhonda and her future self looked at each other with concerned expressions. "Did I really wear that years ago?" Future Rhonda asked.

"That V-neck with that skirt?" Her younger self replied with hinting disgust.

"Hmm..." They both said, pausing for a moment. "I love it!" They cheered for one another. "We'll go shopping later." Younger Rhonda said. "Looking good."

"I know, right, doll? There were a few nasty years of shopping when the Supreme One took over. Girlfriend, there was no way I was gonna wear what his followers think they pull off. So, I joined the rebellion."

Nadine smiled at her older self. "So what do you do?"

"I work with Phoebe and Helga here in the lab, helping with splicing animals or dealing with the bug population at the docks." Future Nadine answered before whispering in her younger self's ear. "Oh, and I'm also dating Sid." She giggled.

Younger Nadine blushed in return.

The two Curlys grinned cheekily to one another. "Free the animals in an hour?"

"I am so there." His younger self replied.

The others gawked and nearly combusted in utter happiness at their alter egos. They felt like the luckiest kids on the planet. Future Arnold stepped forward out of the crowd and shut them up. "Alright, enough lollygagging, let's get back to work. Dr. Phoebe?"

She saluted him with two fingers and stood at attention. "By my calculations and research from my digital screen, we need to generate eight million gigawatts of power to get these kids back to their time, sir."

"Well, what's stopping us?" He asked.

"Right now, quantum physics. On top of that Scheck's up to his old tricks."

Helga's ears perked upright at this. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone, sister! Did you say Scheck?"

Her future self spoke up. "That's right, Helga. Scheck's out of prison now and this time he will stop at nothing to take over the neighborhood." Future Helga said. "But I'm afraid this time he isn't aiming for business purposes. One of the employees at the power plant nearly got away from his raid of evil. That's why it's our job as spies to find out what he's up to and put an end to his tyranny."

"We'd gladly help you get rid of him." Arnold offered.

"I don't know. This isn't really up your alley." Future Sid turned him down. "Just look at his rap sheet." He motioned at the computer.

The computer turned on and immediately showed Scheck's profile. He has gotten older and had a few grey hairs growing and an eye patch over his left eye. His frown was demeaning and cruel and his eyes showed nothing except evil.

Along the side of the screen showed his past crimes and charges. There seemed to be quite a number growing.

"Man, Arnold. Look at what that bubba has done in just a decade and a half!" Gerald exclaimed.

"Yeah, his list of crimes is almost longer than Helga's list of past boyfriends." Future Rhonda joked.

Future Helga felt a blush crawling up her neck and forehead. She crossed her arms with a huff. " Well, almost." She reminded the chuckling group.

"Let's just focus on getting the kids out of danger first." Future Nadine suggested.

Future Phoebe immediately got to work at her computer. "I concur." She handed Future Helga another lab coat. She slipped it on post haste and ran behind a control desk that operated a portal machine. "Don't worry, Captain." Phoebe turned to Arnold. "Second officer Helga and I will get those male captives out of the clutches of Alfonso Perrier Du Von Scheck once and for all."

"Uh-huh, because Helga's very good at getting guys out of things, if you know what I mean. Remember in 7th grade when-" Future Rhonda's voice was cut off.

"Alrighty, then! Pheebs and I will get to work, now." Future Helga smiled sheepishly.

Future Arnold raised a brow at her in confusion, but shrugged it off. "You heard her. Spies Next Door, battle stations!" He yelled.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I wound up having to share my computer with my family until we get some more money to get back the ones we sold for cash. In the meantime review!**


	7. Battle Plans & Strategies

**Yes, Gerald and Phoebe are a couple and they have two kids who appear in this installment. Plus, I dug up some dirt on Helga's past boyfriends for you guys. Tell me what you think. Enjoy.**

**Hey Arnold! Time Warp Chapter 7: Battle Plans and Strategies**

Underneath Mighty Pete, there was a secret club house that was built for some of the neighborhood kids whose parents were in the Spies Next Door Corporation. The kids called it the Mini 007's.

"Ambidextrous." Three-year-old Gina Johanssen piped proudly. She inherited her mother's smartness and hair, but mostly took after Gerald in skin color and coolness. She was Stella's best friend.

In her arms was Baby Kyo Johanssen, who inherited Gerald's looks and Phoebe's hair, wearing his hair in the same style as his father's. He was the same age as Miles.

The other kids looked around at each other in confusion at the big word that one of their long-time members used. A girl in a red dress and black leggings stepped forward. She had raven black hair and a patch in one of her hands.

"Here's your "_**Saying a Word No One Else in the Room Knows**_" patch." Three-year-old Courtney Berman said, attaching the patch alongside Gina's shoulder. "Does anyone else wanna try?" She asked politely for any volunteers.

Nobody said anything, but one kid heard a noise coming from outside the tunnel. One of Stella's friends, Elliot gasped in surprise. "Someone's coming." He raised up his hands. "Defense mechanisms." He ordered.

The kids all hustled together and took out from under a table what looked to be bags filled with giant water balloons. A few toddlers took hold of some of the ammunition and targeted towards the tunnel door. They got ready to fire at will until they heard the secret knock.

After the first couple knocks were heard, Xavier lowered his ammo in relief, knowing it was someone from their club. "Look alive, people. It's our fearless leaders." He said as he opened the door, revealing Phil and Stella, holding baby Miles.

"Hi, everyone." Phil, who was the leader of his club like his father, greeted his army of young soldiers. Stella was the vice president of the gang and wanted to be just like her older brother in leadership. "What are you guys up to?"

"Earning patches." Courtney replied.

"So, did you guys decide on what patch to get today? Because I have a suggestion." Phil gloated, crossing his arms proudly.

Addison Walters' voice stood out from the crowd. "Let me guess, the 'Let's Help Over Water Our Neighbor's Plants' patch?" He smirked at his rival. Addison was known to be the class smart aleck and darn proud of it. Even though he and Phil were on good terms most of the time, they still had this unsettled rivalry in seeing who was the best at everything.

Phil scowled at his long time frenemy, letting his smile drop in annoyance. "It's _called_ the _**'Help Thy Neighbor'**_ patch, _Addison_. DON"T MAKE UP PATCH NAMES!" He snapped at him.

"I already have fifty-two of those." Percy said from sitting in the corner.

"I have fifty-fwee." Stella beamed before she shook her brother by the shoulder. "Wemember, Phil? I went back one afternoon after everyone else went home?" She reminded him.

The five-year-old shook himself from his sister's hold, irritated. "I know, Stella. Don't remind me."

Xavier came and stood next to his best friend. "Didn't you say your mom was working on some secret project, Phil?" He asked curiously.

Phil's eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah. I heard Mom and Aunt Phoebe mention that they've been working on a cool new experiment and new weapons to my dad." He felt a light bulb go off in his head. "Hey, I got an idea! How about we go down to the Spies Next Door and see if we can help with any experiments?"

The gang nodded their heads in excitement and smiled brightly. They figured out something to do today.

"Alright then. Let's go see what Arnold and Helga are doing!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Why don't we ever go see what Uncle Curly is doing?" Percy asked, being Curly's number one fan. He was the only one of the kids who saw him as a role model.

"Because we've done dat before." Courtney rolled her eyes in boredom after telling Percy that a thousand times.

"Yeah, and that patch wasn't worth it." Gina added, coolly.

The kids uncovered a rug from the floor, revealing a secret hole in the floorboards. A bunch of other tunnels like this were located throughout the city in the most randomness of places. Nobody knew about them except for the spies... and the children. The passage ways ran beneath Hillwood and they worked like slides or chutes, eventually leading a person inside the Spies Next Door HQ.

Percy looked down into the dark, circular abyss and prepared himself to jump in. Phil suddenly grabbed his arm. "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, Percy... I'm the leader. I go first." Phil reminded him.

"I call second." Percy declared.

Phil sighed. "Okay, okay, don't be such a baby. Crimeny..." With that said Phil hopped into the hole and slid. Others laughed and jumped right in after him. Sounds of laughter and giggles echoed throughout the tunnel way, growing louder as they slid further down into the hole.

Once light reached up ahead, Phil popped out and immediately gained attention from the adults in the lab. He raised his two fingers to his head and did a salute. "Captain Philip Miles Shortman, reporting for duty, sir!" He proudly introduced himself.

Before he could take one step, Percy went gliding out of the tunnel and right underneath Phil, knocking him over. He smiled sheepishly at Phil as he glared at him for his clumsiness.

"Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time then. Doesn't matter where, it's always a good time there." Future Helga sung softly the words to Owl City's "Good Time". She took a screwdriver and nailed in another screw into one of Phoebe's new invention.

Helga was observing her future self, sitting on top of a table in Phoebe's lab. "So let me get this straight." She interrupted her future self's song. "Lila's a ballet instructor, Harold took over the butcher shop, Stinky works on a farm, Curly works at the Dry Cleaning, Eugene is an actor and a father," She added. "Rhonda's a fashion designer, Sheena's a teacher, Nadine's an entomologist and Sid's..." She let her voice hang in the air.

Future Helga tried to find a way to break it down that Sid was unemployed. "Sid's, uh... stay at home kinda person." She lamely answered.

"So he's unemployed." Helga smirked.

"No, he works for the rebellion like us, but he's just not ready to wear a suit and tie yet." Future Helga stuck up for the guy.

Younger Helga rolled her eyes. "So, are any of us, you know, in a relationship or something?" She wanted to go into more depth on if she was going to marry Arnold.

"Oh, yeah. You saw Eugene and Sheena are a couple with twins on the way. Stinky and Lila are dating. Harold and Rhonda are married..."

"Pink Boy and Princess? Huh, there's something you don't see every day." Helga said sarcastically, though she didn't do a good job of hiding a smile for them.

"I know, huh? Anyway, they also have a daughter named Courtney. Sid and Nadine are dating, too. Curly's..." She strung her words before changing the subject. "He's not important and Pheebs and Geraldo are married and have two kids, Gina and Kyo."

"What about you?" Her younger self asked. "I mean, Rhonda pointed out that you dated a lot of guys."

"Okay, actually, I didn't know I was dating one of them until they pointed it out for me. From there, I couldn't go out with him anymore."

"So, if you aren't in a relationship right now, what about when you were growing up?"

"Well, I was one of the good-looking girls out there. Some of the boys called me Helga "Gorgeous" Pataki... And also one from the group." She threw a hint out into the open.

Younger Helga gasped. "Who, Arnold?"

"No... It was, um, Sid." She said it with a quick answer.

"SID?" Helga exclaimed.

"Shh, it's not something we like to talk about. He was known for being kind of a bad boy in school and I was quite the delinquent myself, so we thought we'd give it a shot."

"Sid?" She questioned again to make sure she was hearing what she wished she wasn't hearing.

"Yeah, look, it's no big deal. He started taking interest in Nadine and we outgrew it and now we're just friends. Actually, Sid's one of my best guy friends after Football Head and Tall Hair Boy."

"I'm starting to really dislike my love life." Younger Helga muttered. "Well, am I hooked up with someone?" She asked eagerly, desperate to keep her mind of the idea of dating Sid.

Future Helga knew the question would come up. She nearly squealed inside before telling her younger self that she and Arnold are married and have three kids and live happily ever after. "Yeah, about that..."

"Success!" Just then, Younger Phoebe came up to the two, holding some sort of ray gun in her possession and smiling. "This is the professor's new invention."

"What the heck is it, Pheebs?" Her best friend asked.

"Behold, the Freezinator. If Scheck or any of his goons try to come within fifty feet of our headquarters, we just zap him and he's stunned for 24 hours."

"And it's painless." Future Helga said. "I added the painless part." She bragged to herself. "I'm working on my own invention… the Electro Magnetic Scrambler. It gives your enemy a shock powerful than any lightning bolt and the best part, it'll shut down Scheck's whole system."

"Crimeny, that sounds really deadly and lethal... Perfect." Helga rubbed her hands in a devious manner.

"Helga, come here!" The trio heard Phoebe's voice calling her from the other side of the lab. Future Phoebe was shaking her head at the computer in a disapproving way. As soon as Future Helga was by her side, she allowed access to the screen.

"What's up, Pheebs?" She stood next to her.

"Well, I've been doing a little research at the University of Robotic Engineering..." Her tone became more snobbish at the name of her old school.

Future Helga slapped her forehead in frustration. "Crimeny, Pheebs. Are you still upset at those wannabe scientist nerds for shunning you and calling you a quack because of your successful and more practical inventions? I thought you let that go."

The professor banged the computer dashboard in anger. "I am NOT a quack or a mad scientist. There is a difference."

"There is?" She scratched her head. One time, Phoebe got so obsessed at getting back at those geeks at the university that she started conducting bizarre and abnormal experiments... mostly on Helga. She shuddered at the memory of almost becoming an elephant.

"Well, there should be. Anyway, I heard that somebody recently got an A at the Mega Institute of Technology for the same DNA map that we created for Rex."

'Is she suspecting that somebody cheated off our idea?' Future Helga's face became more serious. "But we never handed ours in." She suddenly allowed her voice to get even stronger. "Because two somebodies had to come in at the last minute and say 'No DNA experiments'!" She yelled.

"We were jealous that we didn't think of it first, Pataki!" Gerald yelled back, sticking up for him and Arnold. They were known as the sticks in the mud when it came to new experiments that their wives cooked up.

"Also, I remember Arnold asking me to dig up some information on what your grandfather was talking about at church and I've been searching the whole main frame for eepah and nothing comes up." Phoebe shut off the computer. "Eepah, eepah, what could that be?" She paced, rubbing her chin in a curious manner.

"Let's check the Lunchbox." Future Helga suggested. She opened a cabinet underneath the computer dashboard and pulled out a kid's lunchbox, but don't let looks fool you.

Once Helga flipped the lid up, the inside was built like a mini super computer with a keyboard impacted and a screen. The device known as a Largely Undercover Nuclear Container Handles Bologna Or Complicated Komputer Stuff or L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S for short.

"I've searched the whole main frame for eepah and nothing comes up." Future Phoebe explained.

"Maybe eepah stands for something. Try the Super Cool Naminator Program." The blonde ordered. Future Phoebe had already started typing and watched as the letters appeared on the screen. The letter 'E' appeared.

"Environmental..." Helga read slowly.

The next letter followed, 'P'. "Protection..."

The final letter is what triggered it, 'A'. "Agency?" Otherwise known as the E.P.A.

The females gasped in surprise. "Scheck!"

The girls went to inform the others about the discovery. They only needed a plan and maybe a back-up plan. "How much time do we have until the portal is complete, Professor?" Future Arnold asked.

"It could take time, weeks even. There's no telling how long until it's ready." Future Phoebe said dramatically, causing a dramatic silence in the room. It wasn't long until they heard a ding go off that sounded like a timer. "It's done!" She chirped.

The professor walked over to the oven that was built in the computer and lowered the door, revealing a round, blue disk shape that looked like a crystal orb. Phoebe carefully, using oven mitts, fished out the object and plugged it into a slot in a machine. "Plug me in, Helga!" She instructed.

Future Helga had her lab goggles on and gave her best friend a thumbs up. She pulled down a red lever and a blast shot out from the machine. The explosion morphed into a circular door and was glowing bright blue.

"Wow." Younger Harold gasped.

"Boy, howdy..." Sid breathed.

"Behold, the Portal Machine! I think I found the source of the problem already." Future Phoebe said as she observed the portal's rotation pattern. "Think of the universe and all the many dimensions as circular." She pulled out a pointer from her lab coat.

"Dimensions... As in more than one?" Younger Eugene asked.

"Oh, yes, the world is just ever so filled with dimensions. Approximately nine... Maybe nine and a half." Future Lila explained, unsure of the precise number of dimensions. "All of which travel in a clockwise direction."

"Precisely, Lila." Phoebe agreed, pointing her pointer wand around the portal. "The energy flows between the dimensions like this... clockwise. Say this is your dimension," She pointed to a random spot on the portal. "And this is our dimension." She touched a spot on the circular orb.

"You kids traveled with the flow of energy, so going clockwise would be easy." She motioned over to the younger ones. "Going counter-clockwise would take eight million gigawatts of power, overloading the world's power grid." She finished with an imaginary pat on the back.

Younger Sheena raised her hand.

"Yes, Sheena?" The professor called on her.

Sheena pulled her hand down to her forehead. "Yeah, um, what?" She smiled sheepishly, not understanding what Future Phoebe was getting to.

Future Phoebe slapped her forehead in frustration. "Ohh," She sighed, seeing how she would have to explain it all over again.

"Look, Pheebs, the sun's going down back in our time by now," Younger Helga said, glancing at her watch. "So just go ahead and send us back now, okay?"

The Asian woman rubbed her chin in thought before responding. She sighed, defeated. "I don't know how. I've never tried to open the portal backwards before. And I don't think my machine could get you all back with as much power as it has now, and who knows where it might send you all? Portals sometimes clog up like a drain and they eventually disintegrate, meaning they collapse and malfunction."

"Like those machines dat make wax lions at da zoo." Stella pointed out, fishing a crayon for her coloring book.

"Quiet, you." Future Arnold instructed.

"Anyway, without the eight million gigawatts, you would have to go clockwise, the long way around." Phoebe clarified.

"Theoretically, you would get home, but there is no telling how many dimensions you would have to go to." She said.

"There's no time to waste. We've got work to do." Future Arnold lowered his shades down. He pointed to Lila, Nadine and Rhonda. "Girls, start redirecting the power."

"Aye, aye, sir." The three agents said, saluting their captain.

"Phoebe, Gerald, Sid, monitor the news channels to make sure we're not raising any alarms." Future Helga cut in. The agents nodded their heads and got back to work.

"Eugene, Harold, Stinky, tell Lorenzo and Park to help us run a scenario of what we're up against." She ordered as the spies left the lab to inform their coworkers.

"Curly, you're on babysitting duty."

The lunatic threw up his hands in anger. "Again? If it's not Helga, it's the kids. If it is Helga, it's her younger self! I do NOT get paid enough to do this!"

"You don't get paid at all!" Future Gerald yelled.

"See? That's exactly my point!"

"Yeah, that's nice Curly." Future Helga and Younger Helga said dismissively together in unison. "Jinx!" They called before laughing. "Sheena..." Future Helga started.

Future Sheena began to stand up from her chair before Helga cut her off. "Keep being pregnant."

"Yo, Arnold!" Future Gerald called him. "We found something funny going on in the city and I think we may have located Scheck's headquarters." He said, seeing the news.

"Where is he?" Captain Arnold asked frantically.

"The mall."

* * *

**That's it for chapter 7. Sorry it took me a long time, but with school starting, I've been just pooped and suffering from writer's black... BLOCK! Sorry, writer's BLOCK. Ugh, I hate being a sophomore. Anyway, review! **


	8. A Creep Among Us

**Whoo, it's good to be back at the old keyboard typin' away. Sorry I wasn't able to upload, but my school has just gone through major losses this past month and a half. Two high school students passed away in the same week. I'm writing the rest of this story in their memory. RIP Jonah Blackwell & Jacob Logan. Hope this chapter will cheer someone up.**

**Hey Arnold! Time Warp Chapter 8: A Creep Among Us**

A middle aged man wearing a black suit and tie had an innocent looking, yet evil grin plastered on his face. His eye patch covered one of his eyes and a scar ran over it. His hair was mostly black, but he had a gray streak running down the middle of it. The man tapped at his desk in a patient manner from high above a two-way mirror. From his office, he could gaze down upon the different bystanders scrambling their way throughout the mall and the people coming in or out of the shopping centers and exits.

Scheck chuckled evilly to himself. From behind him, he could hear the familiar footsteps of one of his business partners. "Look at them, Nick. They're like little rodents running through a maze trying to find the block of cheese. Too bad they don't know that I'm the one holding the big cheese."

The younger man behind him looked underneath the desk and along the sides. "I don't see any cheese here, Boss. Are ya sure it's there?" Nick Vermicelli asked, stupidly.

He didn't notice Scheck's expression in the reflection of the mirror as he gripped the bridge of his nose. "That's because it's an EXPRESSION, YOU IDIOT!" He shouted, grabbing Nick by the collar. "I meant that those people down there are mere pawns in my scheme to help take over the neighborhood!" He said as he released his "business employee". "With my new invention, I can control the time stream however I want, whenever I want. And from there, I'll be able to rule over Hillwood in any dimension! Any questions?"

Nick was picking his nose when he looked up. "Oh, did you say somethin' boss?"

Scheck's smile deflated and he walked back over to his desk and sat down. He blankly touched the button on his answering machine, paging his secretary. "Miss Sheila, send up two aspirins if you please." He said, gritting his teeth.

"Yes, Mister Scheck." Miss Sheila called back in a sweet, feminine voice. A secret compartment appeared from inside Scheck's desk and two white pills showed up on a plate along with a small cup of crystal clear water. The man gulped the pills down and took a hard sip from his water. He cleared his throat. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes! I'll be unstoppable. The only thing getting in the way of that are those pesky Spies Next Door brats. If only I had some clue to defeating them!"

"And to think you knew that football-headed kid and his little pals from way back in the day, Boss. Shouldn't you be able to know their weaknesses by now? I mean they're just kids." Nick exclaimed.

Scheck's eyes widened. "Yes, that's it! A weakness! Everyone has a weakness. We just need to know Captain Arnold's."

"Aw, his is too hard to figure out, Boss." Nick waved his hand dismissively. "What about dat Gerald fellow?" He suggested.

"Too sporty." Scheck replied, shaking his head.

"The big guy?" He asked, mentioning Harold.

"Too easy."

"The crazy one?" Nick mentioned Curly.

"Too practical! Ugh, there must be someone..."

"What about dat Pataki chick?"

Nick didn't realize that the mere mention of Pataki made Scheck's face turn red hot in anger. "PATAKI..." He huffed gruffly. His fists were balled tightly like he was going to punch the glass window of his office. "How could I forget that little brat?"

"Hey, you ain't still houndin' her for what happened a while ago, are ya, Boss?" Nick asked, raising one of his brows.

"You'd still be after her if she did," He turned and pointed to his covered up eye. "THIS to your eye!" A few years ago, the gang was battling Scheck and Helga turned on her blaster bracelet. She didn't realize the maximum was set too high and out came a blast that was headed right for Scheck's eye. He's hated her ever since.

"Well, yeah, but it was an honest mistake."

Now Scheck was boiling mad. "AN HONEST MISTAKE? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! She's a Pataki and Patakis were born to lie and cheat! I bet against her uncle in a game of cards once and lost every time. How do you explain that?"

Nick studied the floor. "Um, you're a pretty lousy poker player, Boss?" He smiled sheepishly.

Scheck slapped his forehead. "This is just getting ridiculous. I'm serious, Nick, those Spies Next Door have foiled my plans for the last time!"

"The last time _today_, maybe." He corrected him.

"We've been going about this all wrong. We need to take the fight to them and stop them right in their tracks. Now, think, Vermicelli. What makes a weakness?" He rubbed his chin.

Nick repeated his action and spoke up. "Um, an embarrassing moment, Boss?"

"Exactly! I can see it now. The most embarrassing moment happened when..."

Nick interrupted him. "What _is_ your most embarrassing story, Boss?"

Scheck crossed his arms and raised his head in the air, distinguished. "I haven't the foggiest."

Suddenly, a soprano voice piped through on the other end of the phone line. _"Oh, puh-lease. How about __**just**__ last week when Helga gave you that flying kung-Fu wedgie? And you were all 'Sheila, help me. Help me!'_." His secretary, Miss Sheila mocked him in a whiny, childish voice. _"Or the other week, when..."_

"SILENCE!" Scheck broke off her last comment. "Sheila, have you been listening this whole time?" He asked, suspiciously.

"_Good luck on the taking over the neighborhood project, bye!"_ She hung up.

Scheck grumbled to himself. "Hmph, good luck, indeed." He huffed as he walked over to a keypad hooked on to a wall. He carefully pressed the keys, and held his one good eye up to the green part of the machine as it traced every fiber in his eye and cross referenced it with the rest of the DNA match.

A beeping noise went off, allowing the door to open automatically, revealing Scheck's latest toy. By toy, meaning the new weapon he was going to use on the gang, earning him complete domination over time.

He rubbed his hands together menacingly. "Time will be on my side. Just wait, soon there will be a dawn of a new era. And those who live through it, will serve me. Heh, who am I kidding? No one will live through it. Ha, ha, NO ONE!" He laughed heartlessly.

Nick walked over to his boss and observed the new gadget himself. "What exactly is your new invention, Boss?"

"The Electro-Magnetic Matter Disperser, or the E.M.M.D. for short." Future Arnold labeled it.

The future gang and the original gang were all huddled together around the table in the center of the lab. It was showing a visual hologram of a black, circular disk with a red button on the side and a dial on the front. The device looked something like a circular lifting weight, but it looked less heavy and more powerful.

"Scheck used it to play the time stream. We need it to set everything right." Future Arnold explained.

"Take that away, Scheck's future is history." Younger Rhonda stated.

"Can't we just break it?" Younger Helga asked, shrugging like it was the most obvious solution while letting her recklessness show.

Future Sid cut in. "The chaotic effect of unleashing the chromosomes might snap the time stream back to normal..." He let his words drift.

"Might..." Future Eugene emphasized.

"Might?" Younger Arnold asked.

"...Or it might unravel the very fabric of time and space and destroy the universe." His future self replied, calmly.

"Even Mom, Olga and Dad on the moon." Future Helga said softly, with a trace of sadness in her voice.

Future Arnold could detect her tone and he placed an arm around her shoulder for comfort. He wanted so badly to hold his wife's hand, but he feared the younger versions of them would freak out.

"Okay, let's just start by getting it away from Scheck." Younger Arnold suggested.

"We tried to get in, but the place is packed tight." Future Harold pointed out.

"Then we're doomed." Younger Helga replied cheerfully.

"Heh, heh, same old Pataki." Future Harold chuckled.

"Actually, there is one way to figure out what we need to know. We'll have to go in and do a hands-on investigation. It's the only way to find out what we're up against." Future Arnold reasoned.

"But how do we get in without seeming suspicious?" Nadine asked.

"Yeah, Scheck probably has the place on lock down in some parts and dozens of security cameras." Future Rhonda continued.

Younger Arnold stepped through the crowd. "I can't but feel like you guys are way over your heads. I mean, the E.M.M.D. is probably under lock and key or hidden."

Future Arnold shook his head. "It's not, it can't be. I know it's there somewhere, right under our noses." His optimism just wouldn't let his reasoning get in the way.

"It's not the only thing." Younger Helga muttered to herself. Thankfully, Arnold caught what she said.

"What'd you say, Helga?" He asked.

"I think I have a clue to where it is." She smiled brightly.

Arnold was taken aback at how a girl like Helga would crack the code faster than geniuses like their future selves. He almost got lost in that beautiful smile of hers and the way her eyes looked cute, sparkling so bright like that.

"You know, Thomas Edison tried and failed nearly two thousand times to develop the carbonized cotton thread filament for the incandescent light bulb. When he actually said that he didn't fail, he pointed out that he found out two thousand ways how not to make a light bulb, and only one way to make it work." She smirked, crossing her arms.

"In English, please?" Future Gerald asked.

"Easy, Geraldo. When someone is trying to figure out something, they never stop to think of the advantages they've been given to solve it. We've been livin' in this crap hole of a city our whole lives. We know where nearly everything is by now and Princess here knows every new thing that occurs at the mall." Helga figured, talking about Rhonda.

Younger Rhonda flipped her hair back in a snobbish way. "It's true, I'm always up to date on the latest fashions, accessories, and remodeling locations." She bragged.

"Yeah, what she said." Younger Helga stated, jerking her thumb towards her snobby friend. "Wherever the Electro-what-ya-may-call-it thingy is, it's bound to be in the most overlooked place."

Future Sheena spoke through the crowd. "I think I know where Helga's getting at." She pointed towards Future Harold. "Harold, what's the passcode to the elevator?"

Future Harold just stood there dumbfoundedly. "I just press the M button for Move." He shrugged.

The twenty-five-year old woman that was expecting just sighed. She tried it again with Sid. "Where does the falafel guy keep his spare set of keys to lock up if he forgets them at home?"

"The freezer." Future Sid simply stated.

"See, we know everything!" Future Helga encouraged them. "What's the secret password for the lottery kiosk machine?"

"Trick question, they never thought of one. They couldn't decide between 'Imma Millionaire' or 'Gimme back my ticket.' " Future Sid smirked.

Future Arnold smiled, once he realized this news. "Guys, we can do this. But if we're going to the mall, we wanna make sure we don't attract any unnecessary attention." He called for the nearest person available. "Professor, how are those Infrared X-ray vision sunglasses coming along?"

Future Phoebe held up two pairs of innocent looking sunglasses. "Red or Purple?"

Future Arnold whistled for everyone to get their attention. "Alright, you kids still need to stay here for safe keeping. Rhonda, I need you, Lila, Helga, Gerald, Sid, and Eugene for backup." He instructed his officers and co-Spies.

He shifted his attention toward the guy with the Mohawk. "Curly, do something crazy to keep the kids busy."

Future Arnold pointed his finger to another person. "Stinky, make sure Curly doesn't do anything to make the kids busy."

"Nadine, you look after Sheena and Harold and try to help Phoebe print out those blueprints to the E.M.M.D."

"Aye, aye, sir." The three of them saluted him.

Once everyone was assigned their positions, he crossed his arms behind his back. "Ladies and gentlemen... We're going in."

All the adults headed for the exit once they had their backup weapons and gadgets on their person. Before Future Arnold could reach the door handle, he felt a tug on the back of his pants.

"Where are ya goin'?" His oldest son asked, holding a lollipop.

Future Arnold tugged his pant leg out of Phil's grip. "Not now, Phil, we don't have that much time to play around, so we're just going to check out the mall real fast."

Phillip's eyes widened at this. "Oh, you're going to the mall? Can I come, too?"

"No." He firmly stated.

"Aw, come onnn..." He droned.

"Sorry, buddy, but there's just no time." He smiled a pity smile at his son. Even though he did love him, it was just too dangerous for him to tag along.

"Pleease? I'll stay out of the way, I swear. You won't even know I'm there." The five-year-old put on his sly, conman voice.

His father sighed defeated. "Fine, let's go."

"Oh, wait, I need some money." He ran back behind the door.

A few seconds later, Phil came back out with Percy, Stella, holding Miles in her arms, Xavier, and Courtney. They looked as if they were coming along too.

Future Arnold groaned. "Ugh, Phillip, this isn't a field trip. I thought you said you needed some money."

"I do, that's why I got some from Stella, Xavier, Courtney and Percy." He smirked. Future Lila walked by and got cut off by Phil as if she wasn't on a VIP list.

"How much money do ya got, Auntie Lila?"

The auburn looked startled for a moment by the way Phillip was hounding her for money like a dog. "Well, I'm ever so sure this is a mission, so I didn't bring any." She explained a sweetly as she could.

"What!? Well, then, forget it! You can't go." Phil decreed.

Future Arnold rubbed his forehead in frustration. 'Why does he have to be like Helga?'

The gang managed to get to the mall and made their way to the entrance. They walked to the other side of the entrance way to the doors. Before any of them got to the handle, Future Eugene raced his way there first. "Allow me." He opened the door for everyone to file in.

Once everyone in the group got past, Future Eugene started to make his way in, but got cut off by Phil, pushing Lila out.

"Oh, no, you can't come in here." He pointed at her. "No one's allowed in the mall without money. It's the law." He lamely replied. "Now, go on, shoo." He waved at her.

"Phil, STOP IT!" Stella yelled from inside.

Future Lila couldn't help but giggle at how Phil's authority meant nothing to her. She ruffled his hair and made her way back in, as did Eugene. His path was cut off again by a couple who was exiting. Every time he tried to enter, he had to hold the door for someone leaving or entering.

The rest of the gang walked on through the hall until Future Gerald turned around. "Hey, where's Eugene?"

"Over there." Xavier pointed to the entrance. "Should we go get him?"

Future Arnold smiled and laughed to himself. "No, don't bother. If I know Eugene, he'll be there a while. Okay, guys, keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary." He advised.

Future Helga searched around for anything that seemed suspicious or looked pretty protected by a group of people. "Something's not right." She started.

"Yeah, I'm at the mall and I'm not shopping. What's wrong with this picture?" Future Rhonda grumbled.

Future Sid rolled his eyes at this. "Rhonda, just try out the sunglasses."

She scoffed at him and took the X-ray vision sunglasses out of her purse. "Ugh, rude much." She attached them to her face and the analyzing software inside the glass scanned the area for any abnormal heat sources. So far, there was nothing.

The black-haired woman decided to scan the perimeter covering the top parts of the mall, the ceiling, all the way until she reached a tall monument of the Mayor. A blue glob of heat appeared from the top of the statue's head. "Bingo." Rhonda said.

The others directed their attention to the tippy top of the monument and noticed a grey looking tool box. Stuck to it, was the E.M.M.D. blinking a red flash of light.

"Well, that was easy." Future Helga huffed.

Future Rhonda scoffed her one. "Easy? It's thirty feet in the air and this place is filled with people."

"Rhonda's right. We need to find another way to get the device without getting the innocent bystanders in danger." Future Arnold said. Not one place did he come across that there weren't too many people in one area, but this was a mall.

He went back to what Younger Helga said a while ago about the light bulb theory. _'Millions of ways how to not develop a light bulb, but only one way to do it._' He thought to himself. Suddenly, he felt another light bulb go off in his head. "I got an idea... We'll come back after this place closes. Come on, let's go." He turned on his heel as everybody else followed... With the exception of his wife.

Future Helga still gazed at the monument and thought out loud. "...Or I can just throw my shoe up there." She suggested, but everyone ignored her. "I'm just saying, it _might_ fall out."

"Helga!" Arnold called after her.

"Guys, I'm just saying... it's not a bad idea."

* * *

**XD Hope you liked reading. I'll try to get back on my normal pace and write more often. I've just been really busy and stressed out lately from all the deaths and extra homework I received at my school. Anyway, review!**


	9. Mall Brats

**Greetings from Planet Writers' Block. I have just been able to make contact with Earth and re-enter the atmosphere to work on my story. I've just finished re-updating this chapter and chapter ten is a-coming up! Anyway enjoy reading!**

**Hey Arnold! Time Warp Chapter 9: Mall Brats**

The parking lot located in front of the Hillwood Mall was as empty as a ghost town and only a few lights had lit up the lot. The atmosphere was dead silent apart from a few police sirens in the distance. A few of Scheck's guards were seen loitering around the roof of the mall and around the underground parking spaces, keeping an eye out for trespassers at this time of night. Little did they know that a few others were also keeping a bird's eye view of everything.

Unbeknownst to the patrol officers, a flying skateboard was soaring high above their heads. The person who was riding on top of the airborne invention had landed the board at the top of the main clock tower where a patrol guard was standing underneath it, keeping watch.

The guard had the strange feeling that he wasn't the only one near the clock tower. He turned around violently only to be met by his own paranoia getting to him. He took a few steps forward and observed the clock tower and shrugged. Suddenly, his shoulders were grabbed by a pair of hands, pulling him up on top of the tower. Future Stinky and Harold had gained a hold of the guard's legs. He tried to struggle free from their grasp, but was only met by punches to the face and stomach. From that point on, he was silent.

Sid dropped down from the flying skateboard and signaled a thumbs up towards Stinky and Harold, telling them that the coast was clear.

Inside the mall, there were security cameras everywhere, but not all of them would be working for very long. Stores and a couple of kiosks were locked or chained up tight and the main office was closed for the night. The restrooms were thought to be locked only they weren't.

Three pairs of feet dropped down from behind the stalls of the male restroom. The stall doors had been pushed open by Future Arnold, Gerald and Curly.

The blonde man had tapped his communicator attached to his wrist to make sure it was working correctly. "All units, all units, this is Blue Eagle. I'm calling to remind all of you that it is now..." He glanced at his watch. "12:35 and the mall has been closed for about an hour. You are now free to resume your battle stations. Is everything clear on your end of the restrooms, Agent Fruit Ball?" He asked.

Future Rhonda and Lila both surfaced from behind closed bathroom stalls in the ladies room. "Everything's looking remotely controlled on our end- Wait a minute, why is my codename Fruit Ball?" She sneered.

Future Lila walked over to the mirror, adjusting her hair into a ponytail. "You can ever so change it to whatever you like, Rhonda. Wait, where's Nadine?"

The sound of a toilet flushing echoed around the restroom, causing the girls to avert their eyes to another stall opening, revealing Future Nadine who was zipping up her pants. She looked up to see the other girls staring at her in annoyed expressions. "What?" She shrugged.

Future Arnold brought his communicator closer to his mouth. "Agent Yellow Panda, how goes everything in the recreational vehicle?"

Future Phoebe was twisting cords around in the front of a black van that was disguised as a catering business delivery van. Curtains were hung around the windows so that nobody could see what was really going on inside. All around the inside of the van, there were monitor screens, different sizes of satellites and hearing radars.

"All wires are accounted for. When I pushed this red button, all of the mall's security cameras will appear to be covered up by a fake screen. You all are now the invisible spies." Future Phoebe declared as she pushed the red button, setting off the mall's security systems to be reprogrammed.

"Ten-four, Agent Yellow Panda. Be on the look-out for anything Scheck has planned." Future Arnold commanded, turning off his communication watch.

The professor attached headphones around her ears that acted as a hearing aid and a microphone on the side where she could give the gang what to look for or warn them. She attached one more cord to the main video monitor and pulled a switch. The image of a person standing outside the front entrance the mall popped up on the screen.

The professor smiled to herself in satisfaction. "Perfect, now to check on Operation: Special Delivery." She typed in a passcode on the screen before adjusting her headphones. She cleared her throat. "Testing, this is Yellow Panda to Pink Thunder. Do you read me?"

"This is Pink Thunder. I'm currently outside the building of a carefully landscaped complex of shops, food courts and that one store where I go to shop for diapers and toys for Miles. What was that place called again? Oh, yeah, Kiddies R Us." Future Helga said, getting off topic. Her job was mainly to distract the one guard that was keeping watch form outside near the front until Rhonda, Nadine and Lila could sneak past him and meet up with the others.

The blonde was pretending to be a delivery guy, wearing a pizza delivery jacket that was zipped up, blue jeans with holes that were cut around the knees, and a red baseball cap that was turned to the side. She stuffed most of her hair up inside the baseball cap to hide her true gender and kept the back part of her hair halfway out to get that mullet look. She turned her earphone up all the way so that Phoebe could give her new coordinates.

"Ok, I'm all set. Time to initiate Operation: Special Delivery." With that said she grabbed her suitcase that she was carrying closely on her person and walked up to the front entrance slide doors. She looked inside and sure enough the guard was standing there with his back to Helga outside.

She knocked rapidly on the door to get his attention. The guard turned around, looking a bit startled and trying to figure out who would come to the mall at this hour. Helga waved innocently at the man as he walked cautiously towards the slide doors, taking his keys from his pocket and keeping his other hand on top of his weapon. The tag on his vest obviously meant that he was someone from Scheck's side.

The security officer noticed the strange visitor attempting to break the slide doors apart, and with one quick slice of his card into the slot, one of the doors unlocked and opened. "Yes, can I... help you?" He asked, suspiciously, eyeing the stranger.

The so-called "Pizza Guy" looked around rapidly and kept ducking her head with her eyes dotting back and forth. "Hey, Hey-hey-hey, Heeyyy... You-you wanna buy 'sum candy bars so-so we can buy new uniforms for our baseball team? Huh?" She asked in a low, raspy jittering voice.

The guard eyes wondered down to get a glimpse of the mysterious looking suitcase. "Where'd you get those candy bars?" He asked, knowing how to question and deal with people like this.

The "Pizza Guy" shook her head rapidly. "Th-that's not- That's not important. You wanna buy a case? Huh? 'Cuz you know, we got _candy bars_, _brownies, cake... _Oh, we have some _gooood_ cake." She stressed the adjective.

"How do I know you're really selling what you say you are?" The security officer wasn't that easy to fool, Helga could give him that.

"W-w-Well, my-my friends have some all the time. We can't get enough of it. You probably haven't noticed, but I have at least two to three cases of this stuff a day. You could say that we're all... _addicted_ to this stuff."

"Yes, I can see that." The guard nodded slowly.

"I mean, come on, dude. You'd have to be a..." The disguised woman looked around for anyone coming and lowered her voice."..._ Dope_ not to buy this stuff." She dropped a hint on a word.

Thankfully the guard managed to catch it. His eyes widened at the way the strange visitor imposed the word. "What was that you said?" He took a step closer.

Future Helga panicked a bit and stepped back. "Wh-What? I ain't say dope. I ain't said nuthin' 'bout no dope." She laughed sheepishly, grabbing the front of the collar on her jacket. "We also sell cheese." She tried again.

The man put his hands up in defense. "Forget it. I'm not buying this stuff. I just wanna know what's in that suitcase, now, before I'm forced to take you away." He threatened, stretching his arms out to reach the suitcase.

_**"Leave It Up To Me" by Aaron Carter**_

_It's the kids, baby_

_It's the kids, baby_

_It's the kids, come on_

Future Helga looked at her shoes before looking back up at the guard, calmly. Then, out of nowhere, she clenched her suitcase tightly and used it to knocked out the guard from the side if his head. The guard landed on the ground with a heavy thud and was unconscious.

_It's the kids, baby_

_It's the kids, baby_

_And you know we're gonna grove _

Future Helga took off her hat and placed it on her chest as a sign of respect like she was saying the pledge. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ya should've had the cake, man."

She placed the suitcase on the ground beside the guard and loosened the hatches. She opened the briefcase up to reveal a folded black hoodie and her regular low-top black converse with a pair of blue jeans. She quickly made her way to the bathroom to change so she could meet up with the others.

_It's the kids, baby_

_It's the kids, baby_

_It's the kids, come on_

Future Arnold made a circular motion with his hand, signaling his team that the coast was clear. Future Gerald popped out first, doing a cartwheel and landing back on his feet while holding his laser ray in place. Future Helga followed soon after, performing a somersault and sprung back on her feet like a jackrabbit, and doing a karate pose.

_It's the kids, baby,_

_Leave it up, leave it up to me_

Future Sid rolled on the floor and jumped on his hands and flipped over Gerald, pointing his plasma gun for any more... guards. "All clear." He whispered.

_Listen to the kids, _

_Grownups own up_

_Even when they mess up_

_Acting like it's all sewn up_

The four spies traveled down the halls of the plaza. They managed to reach the main mall entrance where they entered earlier. Future Arnold peeked around for anything suspicious until a thought hit his mind. "Wait, where's Stinky and Harold?" He asked, looking over at Sid.

_Mom and Dad think we need to have a talk_

_Think the kids rule the world boys and girls_

The black haired man scratched his stubble. "Uh, they said they were gonna check out the food court for any... _excitement_." He deadpanned.

_You can't blame us for nada you taught us_

_To follow orders_

_'Cuz I'mma baby done gotta_

"Aw, criminy, I'm starving. We shouldn't have tried to get the E.M.M.D on an empty stomach." Future Helga complained as she rubbed her belly.

The blonde man was not at all amused. He slapped his hand to his forehead. "Guys, we're not here to have fun. We're on a mission." Future Arnold clarified. "We're invisible. I'm talking really quietly." He whispered, pointing out the obvious.

_Monkey say ah-ah_

_Monkey do no more_

_The fun stops here _

_What's the score_

Future Gerald lowered his super spy sunglasses and pointed to the top of the Mayor Dixie statue. "Hey, Arnold, look up there, man!"

All of them followed Gerald's orders and indeed saw the same thing he was seeing. There was the secret compartment that guarded the invention hidden in the statue's head.

Future Arnold gathered his group in a huddle. "Okay, here's the plan. I'm gonna go up and using Phoebe's new invention, I'm gonna hack into the security code for the safe, grab the device, find Scheck and bring him to justice once and for all and- Oh!"

The group dispersed out of the huddle and ran for cover behind the bottom of the statue. Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw four janitors coming this way with mops and buckets. One had earphones in his ears and the others were carrying soap rags and brushes with them.

Future Gerald whispered to Arnold. "Okay, so, what are we gonna do?"

Future Arnold didn't reply as he was already trying to cook up a new plan in his head.

"Okay, guys. I got this." A voice had said suavely behind them. Future Rhonda pulled out a crossbow and arrow from around her shoulders.

"You got what- Hey, whoa, whoa, Rhonda!" Future Gerald stammered as soon as he turned around and the first thing he noticed was Rhonda cocking her new weapon.

"You're gonna kill the janitors?" He hissed at her in shock.

Future Rhonda rolled her eyes and raised her weapon at a 90 degree angle with her arm. "Chill." She said, sneaking off to a new hiding spot.

"Those are working class Americans." Future Gerald whispered, almost to a maximum.

The fashion designer climbed atop the platform of the statue and aimed her crossbow at the first janitor. She fired a purple colored dart and it hit him right in the back, sending him down.

One down, three to go.

One of the other janitors turned around and looked around to see what had happened. "Hey, what-?" His question was cut short as soon as the woman shot him again, only this time in the neck. "Oof-" He blew his last breath out of his cheeks as he collapsed on the floor.

"Oh, my gosh..." Future Sid could only manage to say while his mouth was out of a state of no movement like Gerald's and Arnold's were. Future Helga covered her eyes and sighed, not finding the courage to look. All of them couldn't imagine the trouble they'd be in now.

Future Rhonda moved closer to the other two janitors, hiding behind a plant. She fired a purple dart again and hit the third one in the leg, sending him into a state of shock and panic. He gasped for the last time as his face hit the marble floor, his eyes closed and drool oozing out of his mouth.

"Ahh!" The last janitor yelped after being shot in the arm. He crashed to the floor as well, still clutching his arm until it fell to his side limp.

After the shooting, the four agents rushed to Rhonda's side. She clutched the weapon in her hand dangerously. "Why did you do that?" Future Sid hissed at her.

Future Rhonda sighed at her friend's conclusions. "They're not dead, they're unconscious. Now you guys have thirty minutes. Let's do this!" She barked at them to get a grip and get on with the mission.

"Okay, cool." Future Gerald and Sid sighed in relief, clutching each of their hearts tight.

Future Arnold pushed the power button on his communication watch and a person on the screen appeared. "Hey, Phoebe, we're in, but we need a clue on how to get to the top of the statue."

Professor Phoebe tapped her chin and thought for a moment. "Hmm, the Up, Up, and Away Shoes I designed with Helga should be ready for a field test." She concluded.

"Helga, do you have the shoes?" Arnold asked.

"Got 'em right here, Football Head." She said as she pulled them out form her suitcase. The shoes were black low top converse, similar to the ones she normally wore, except this pair had mechanical wings attached to the sides

"A pair of ugly sneakers?" Gerald asked flatly.

"Not just any pair of ugly sneakers. These are the new patented, handmade, state of the art prototype Up, Up and Away Shoes! And you can in any direction you want..." Future Helga smirked. "By the way, your wife came up with the idea, Geraldo."

Future Gerald had his eyes widened. He lowered his head to face Arnold's watch. "Did I mention how much I love you, babe?" He tried to charm Phoebe.

Future Arnold pulled his arm away from Gerald's sight, scowling at him in the process. "Okay, Phoebe, now what?"

"The shoes are equipped to elevate a person's body capacity so that it can physically accommodate to the aerodynamic feature of a-"

"You got _ten seconds_ to tell us what the heck those shoes do, Phoebe!" Future Rhonda threatened her, grabbing Arnold's arm.

Future Phoebe cleared her throat, sounding a little intimidated. "A-hem, tell Helga she's got to break into a run, similar to a jet on a runway But it's gonna take some practice." She advised them.

By that point, Helga had already switched her normal shoes with the prototypes. She rose to her feet and leaned forward for takeoff. "Okay, I got this." She said to herself.

_Yo, it's the kids_

_Give it up_

_Gotta heat it up, heat it up_

_What's the deal_

_Dont'cha know I gotta give it up give it up_

She started to sprint in the direction of the statue. As she kept running, the wings on the shoes started to flap as fast as a hummingbird's and soon carried Helga off her feet and into the air. She staggered in the air and spread her arms out to the side to gain more balance. "Whoa! Yikes!"

"It's gonna take some practice!" Future Gerald copied Phoebe's words.

_Make way, put it on_

_Gonna hook it up, hook it up_

_And how's that_

_Leave it up, leave it up to me_

The blonde just about made it to the top of the statue. She reached an arm out to grab the safe, but it didn't make it. "Oh! Oh-whoa-whoa!" She breathed as she sunk down and crashed into the neck of the statue _hard_.

The four agents below cringed at the sight. Future Arnold gasped as he saw that Helga wasn't moving that much. "Helga, are you okay?" He asked, frantically.

"Yeah," She replied, hanging by a ledge. "Just peachy." She smiled sarcastically. Helga climbed to the top and literally punched open the safe to get her anger out.

_Yo, it's the kids_

_What would you do if I speed it up, speed it up_

_(What What)_

_Set it off, gonna live it up, live it up_

_Make way, put it on_

_Gonna hook it up, hook it up_

The door to the safe fell off and revealed the inside. She peeked in, but her smile dropped to a frown instantly. "Uh, guys? I might be wrong, but... all I see is a fail."

_And how's that_

_Leave it up, leave it up to me_

"What are you talking about?" Future Rhonda crossed her arms.

"Nothing's in here." Helga sighed, as her shoes lowered her down to the ground.

Future Arnold dialed his communicator watch again. _'Something isn't right.' _He thought to himself_. _"Nadine, Lila, Curly, where are you guys?" He asked, his voice was beginning to sound a little on edge.

Nadine answered first. "We're in Scheck's office, directly above you guys. He's not here like we suspected I'm afraid."

"Then where is he?" Future Sid flailed his arms about wildly.

Just then, another beep was heard and Arnold tapped into it. Harold was calling.

"What is it, Harold?"

"Hey, Arnold, Stink and me just uncovered an underground tunnel. It has a mine cart and I bet it'll take us right where Scheck is." He said. "We're sending Phoebe the coordinates now so that she can lead you guys there." Harold saluted.

Hearing such good news seemed to put Arnold's spirits back in order. "Thanks, Harold, over and out." He saluted back, clicking his watch off.

Maybe there is some chance that Scheck was there. And another chance that it was a trap.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been able to upload in forever. Planet Writers' Block is just the worst. Also, anyone likin' the Aaron Carter song as much as I do? If not, I'll stop with the songs. Review!**


	10. A Blast to the Past

**Hi, I'm back from Operation: Final Exams and I gotta say, it wasn't all that bad. You know, except for the not updating my stories as often as I should, this kid breathing loudly behind me whenever he gets frustrated on a problem (I can LITERALLY FEEL his breath on my neck and NOT in a good way!), and some people taking the whole freakin' 90 minutes to complete the exam that only has 50 questions on it! But enough about my problems. Let's start back up on the story, shall we?**

**Hey Arnold! Time Warp Chapter 10: A Blast to the Past**

"How close are we?" Nadine asked, keeping her voice at a minimum. She hovered over Arnold, trying to glance at his locating device.

"Real close." Arnold answered as he pointed his finger down the path they were walking. "Just down this hall." He checked the coordinates that Phoebe sent him on his Spy tracking device and followed the blue dots. They indicated where any possible frequency waves were surrounding.

They find the frequency, they'll find the E.M.M.D., and that is where they will find Scheck. Simple as that.

Not.

The beeping on the tracking device had grown louder and began to heat up in Future Arnold's hands. He was starting to think it was busted, but his optimism just simply would not allow him to give up. All the red dots were starting to come together in one area on the screen. They all headed south on the screen which meant that the portal device had to be down somewhere near the underground parking garage.

After what seemed like forever, the group was all led out of the inside part of the mall and wound up on the back of the mall where the loading docks and dumpsters were located. They made their way in through the shipment tunnels even though nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but sometimes a good spy has to go with their instincts and make the most of what they have.

As the tunnel came to an end, the spies stumbled across a large indoor boxing factory where dozens of conveyor belts surrounded them. Hanging from the tall ceiling were rubber ropes that broke off from the lighting fixtures. In all four corners of the factory were piles of boxes that had Scheck's old business logos on it.

Along the high walls of the factory, there was a terrace that expanded all around the four walls of the building.

The future gang managed to stealthily sneak past each obstacle in the crowded factory lot and slowly navigate their way towards a pyramid of cardboard boxes where they hid behind them. The beeps on the tracking device were beginning to pinpoint on a certain spot in the factory and faded to a complete stop. Luckily, the device managed to stop at the same time the spies did.

Future Arnold turned around nodded his head to the gang, sending them a silent command to arm themselves. The spies did as their captain requested and held their weapons close to their persons. Future Arnold crouched his body down, clinging the the corner of the wall as close as he could.

He peeked his head around the corner, past the doorway to an elevator and spotted a pillar located on the other side of the factory that seemed to be cut down in half. Sitting on top of the pillar was a glass container that contained the E.M.M.D.

_'Jackpot.'_ Future Arnold thought as he smiled to himself.

He turned his head back toward his team and gave them a thumbs up, telling them that the eagle has landed. The gang all went into a little celebration mode as they gave each other pats on the back and high-fives, but carefully at a low minimum.

Future Arnold tapped the communicator linked to his arm and talked into it. "This is Blue Eagle to Yellow Panda. Phoebe, we found the E.M.M.D." He reported.

"Excellent work, Captain." Future Phoebe saluted back. "Now, I just need you to get a hold of it so that we can take it back to headquarters."

"Ten-four, Yellow Panda. I also need you to figure out a way to reprogram it after we send you a scan."

"Figuring." Future Phoebe gave a nod before the communicator zapped off.

Future Sid began to stand up as he was kneeling on his hands. "Well, what the heck are we waiting for, Christmas? Let's go in and grab it."

Before his hands could leave the ground, Future Arnold's arm cut his path off. "Wait," He begged. "What if it's a trap? What if-?" His sentence was cut short as the sound off the elevator ding went off.

Future Arnold pushed himself as far away from the corner of the wall as possible and turned around to face his crew. He raised a finger up to his lips, signaling them to be quiet. "Shh..." He warned as he was hearing loud talking, or arguing coming from the inside of the elevator.

Once the elevator doors diverted from each other, a figure walked out and the source of the arguing was found. "...I'm simply saying that I want this system working now. Do you hear me? NOW!" Sheck yelled, appearing from out the elevator along with Nick.

"I hear ya loud and clear, Boss. Don't worry. I already have the button that will sure to have every inch of this factory guarded." Nick reassured his boss, pulling out a control from his back pocket with a big red button on top. He pressed it and the spies readied themselves for whatever came their way. Except...

Nothing happened.

Normally, the gang had battled a lot of criminals who seemed to have at least a quarter of a brain, but seeing how nothing was happening around them, they thought Scheck had completely lost it.

"Good, Nick. As you know, I'm a man of my word when I say that I want those spies to have the up most mercy from me if they attempt to try any funny business while this special security system is on." Scheck grinned evilly to himself, casually walking with his hands behind his back near the pillar where the E.M.M.D was contained.

The spies studied their enemies' move without missing a step his feet took. Just as soon as his right foot landed on a crack of the floor, red beams popped up all around the floor and set off an alarm on the wall. The alarm triggered, all kinds of laser beams and deadly power drills that erupted from behind boxes and conveyor belts and underneath the floor. They all turned to face him directly, each aim being precise.

A tiny laser beam popped out from the wall where the spies were pinned up against and it looked pretty lethal.

The future gang all had their mouths dropped in surprise that they had almost been fooled. This place was too packed tight with security than they thought. This almost made a snag in their plans.

Scheck's chuckling broke them out of their thoughts. "I'll be unstoppable." He raised both his fists in the air. Nick followed him away from where the spies were hiding and joined in on his celebration. "Attaboy, boss!" Nick praised.

Future Arnold decided to waste no time in coming up with a back-up plan. "Okay," He whispered. "We've gotten a bigger glance at what we're up against right now, so consider this plan added to the old plan." He huddled his group together.

They all nodded their heads.

"Great. Sid, I need you and Gerald to cover for me while we try to go in for the E.M.M.D." He instructed. "Harold, Stinky, Curly and Eugene, you four need to bring Helga's car around here so that we can have a quicker way out of here without setting off the alarms."

"Okey-dokey, Arnold." Future Stinky replied.

"Oh, boy. We get to drive Pink Lightning?" Future Harold beamed, acting like this was the greatest moment of his life.

He noticed Future Helga's expression towards him. "If you break it..." She threatened him, cracking her knuckles.

The four men all nodded their heads rapidly with sheepish grins on their faces. They knew if they mess with the car, they're messing with Helga.

Future Arnold started to talk again until he noticed Future Rhonda getting up. "Wait," She stopped anyone from moving. Future Rhonda whipped out from her pocket her compact of face powder.

"Uh, Rhonda, is this really the best time to fix your makeup?" Nadine asked, raising a brow.

"I'm not, but I need all the girls' powders too." She requested.

"You want _all_ our powders?" Lila asked, confused as Nadine was.

"Yeah, just to make sure we'll be sure to see the red beams." Once she gained possession of all the powdered makeup, she lifted the lids up and blew the powder out towards the red beams which made them appear more visible.

She then went down on her knees and rearranged the mirrors so that they would face the rays from where the beams originated. The mirrors would deflect the beams to zap themselves out of power.

"Uh, hasn't this laser deflecting thing kinda not worked before?" Future Sid asked, skeptically.

"The trick is to use _more_ than one mirror." Future Rhonda replied, feeling very clever. She positioned the mirrors and sure enough, her plan worked.

"Makeup, it'll _never_ let you down." She smiled giddily to herself. "Oh, and by the way, Nadine, I always look good on missions. You better recognize." She snapped her fingers.

Her best friend smiled at her sass and rolled her eyes.

Future Harold's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the intelligence of his wife. To him, she looked like the most gorgeous woman in the world. "I am _soo_ in love with her right now." He muttered to himself, unaware of how loud he said it.

Unfortunately, Lila thought she heard him. "What?" She faced and asked him.

"Nothin'. " He replied quickly, avoiding eye contact.

"Okay, Rhonda, you Lila and Nadine try to work your way through the other parts of the mall and deactivate the rest of the beams while Helga can do her stuff." Future Arnold gave his last instruction.

"Huh?" Future Helga raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Helga..." He playfully winked at her, hoping his message would get across.

His wife led out a gasp. "_Ohh_, gotcha." She winked back. With everyone's positions assigned, they all dispersed from their huddle and tip toed into their assigned groups.

Scheck peered out from the entrance of the factory after his chuckling ceased. "Am I not a man of my word, Nick?" He buffed his nails.

"Oh, yeah, sure, boss." He replied.

"Now, I'm going to take a look around and see if I might have company tonight." Scheck decided, fixing his tie.

"You didn't tell me you had a date, Boss." Nick smiled stupidly at his boss, taking what he said literally.

Scheck face-palmed himself. "I... meant... the SPIES! You **_miserable moron_**!" He shouted as his hair was falling out of place.

"Oh, yeah." Nick nodded.

"Now, you stay here and guard the E.M.M.D and whatever you do, _don't_ let me catch you goofing off." Scheck threatened as he towered over his employee before turning sharply on his heel and walking out of the factory entrance.

"Whatever you say." Nick whistled to himself as he walked away from the doorway and made his way toward where the E.M.M.D was.

"**_MISTER VERMICELLI_**!" A booming voice bounced all around the bad guy. The voice startled Nick as he stumbled forward and tripped on the ground.

Little did they know that the voice belonged to Future Helga who disguised her voice to sound exactly like Scheck's while talking through a broken pipe in the wall. She hid behind a wall that was right from outside the entrance gate and giggled to herself.

Nick heard the known, yet _unknown_ voice as well and froze at the sound of what it sounded like. "Who are you, Stranger?" He asked, quite scared.

"_I am Alfonse... Perrier... Du Von Scheck_!" It yelled back in a ghost-like tone. "_Beware, Nick, beware-ware-ware..._" It faded into oblivion.

The trick was Future Helga was trying to get Nick away from the E.M.M.D so that Harold, Curly, Stinky and Eugene could sneak out the entrance way and go and fetch the car. It also was for making sure that Nick was distracted long enough for Sid, Arnold and Gerald could get closer to the invention. And sure enough, the plan was working out okay as the Nick was merging away from the device to get a look around.

Nick tried to search all throughout the factory to see who or what was making the voice, but he found nothing. "If _you_ are Scheck, then who was I talkin' to?" His voice fought back.

"_Your Mama_." Future Helga joked to herself, seeing Stinky, Eugene, Harold and Curly were out of the building for now.

Nick raised an eyebrow at this.

Meanwhile, Future Arnold, Gerald and Sid had managed to pass all the security alarms thanks to the other girls and hid behind other boxes, making their way closer to the portal device.

Nick was practically crying like a baby. "Oh, no. I've seen this on the late show. The spirit of the mall where you know, the-the chick was shopping, but her credit card got declined... A-And r-right where she tried to cut it up, it cut her up first!" He screamed.

Future Sid scoffed. "... Reminds me of Rhonda." He whispered to Future Gerald who muffled a snicker. Future Arnold glared at them to keep quiet. They were almost there.

"_Mister Vermicelli,_" Future Helga decided to switch her voice again with another and started up again. Only this time, she was talking in a poised and gruff manner of speaking.

"Y-Yeah, Boss?" Nick asked in return.

"_Release the E.M.M.D and ship it out to the front of the entrance gate_." The blonde woman commanded, happily enjoying her little mind game with Nick.

Nick, being the foolish follower he was obeyed the command. "Sure thing, Mr. Scheck. Release the-" His voice choked back a gasp. He wondered why his boss wanted him to protect it if he wanted it out back. "B-But Boss, you said..."

The voice was raised again. "**_Those are my orders, Mister Vermicelli!_**" Future Helga barked before she moved away from the entrance door and found a ladder. From there, she traveled up on top of the terrace to get a bird's eye view where she found another broken pipe.

Nick nodded sheepishly and did what he was told. Once he got to the front of the factory entrance, he bumped into the real Scheck who saw what his employee was carrying.

"Nick," He said, calmly building up his rage.

"Yeah, Boss?" Nick answered, paying no mind to what his boss' expression was.

"Just _what_ do you think you are doing?"

"Just what you told me, putting the E.M.M.D out near the front of the entrance gate like you said." Nick answered, puzzled.

Scheck however, did not look amused. "I said _what_?" He asked, raising a suspicious brow.

"I know it sounded weird and I wasn't gonna do it, but..."

"PUT IT BACK! YOU BLATHERING IDIOT!" Scheck barked as his voice carried all around outside the factory and pushing Nick back inside. He paced back and forth at the foolishness his employee was possessed with. "Of all the stupid, little..."

Before he could finish his insults, he heard a voice echoing inside. Not just a mere voice but his own.

"_Mister Vermicelli, just exactly **what** do you think you're doing_?" Scheck heard the voice ask, almost sounding like a complete match to the sound of his own voice.

This time, Nick set the E.M.M.D closer to where Arnold, Sid and Gerald were hiding, much to their convenience and happiness. "Putting the do-hickey back like you said, Boss." Nick replied, unaware that his real boss was listening to the conversation.

Future Helga spread her legs out across the terrace, making herself comfortable while she continued playing with Nick and still talking into the broken pipe. "_I said **nothing** of the sort!_" She huffed in a dignified accent with her eyes closed.

"B-But, Boss..."

"_For the **last** time, Mister Vermicelli,_" Future Helga cut him off for the last time that night. "_Take the E.M.M.D back toward the entrance gate..._ **_UN-DER-STAND_**_! Stand... Stand... Stand..."_ Future Helga yelled at the top of her lungs, nearly making the place shake as the echo bounced off the walls and outside.

Scheck nodded his head, trusting his instincts and decided to casually play along in order to catch the menace. "Tell me, _Scheck_..." He sneered as he walked back inside the factory. "Have you any other name?"

Future Helga, still believing this was still a prank play along with him. "_Yes_." She answered, still using the Scheck voice.

"Vegetable?" Scheck guessed.

"_No_..." The other 'Scheck' answered.

"Mineral?"

Future Helga got a little confused, but still went with it. "_No_..." She shook her head.

"Animal?"

"_Maybe..._" Future Helga smirked, make believing she was as powerful as an animal.

Scheck's evil smirk made another appearance. "Spy?"

"_NO!_" Future Helga shouted, her voice almost cracking back into its normal state.

"Woman..." Scheck asked with fake innocence, playing dumb no further..

"_Yes_!" The blonde woman let him have his fun.

Meanwhile, Future Arnold, Gerald and Sid had sneaked up behind the two bad guys as they had their backs turned to them. Future Arnold sliced the glass container open with a mini laser in his watch as Future Gerald and Sid scanned the E.M.M.D and carefully placed it in a box they picked up.

"_Ordinary_ woman?" Scheck asked with his patience wearing thin.

"_No_!" Future Helga shouted back in his voice.

"_Wonderful_ woman?" Scheck kissed up to her.

Unfortunately, the real Scheck latched on to what was making the noise, or rather _who_ was making the noise. He spotted at the top of the terrace in a little corner a blonde woman who he recognized all too well. He skillfully climbed the ladder, avoiding any noise whatsoever, as he quietly sneaked up closer to Helga who had her back turned to him.

"_Yes!_" Future Helga accidentally let her voice slip a little when she shouted again. After a few moments of silence, she peered down from the terrace and noticed Nick was still standing there, searching for the mysterious Scheck impersonator, and the boys getting the E.M.M.D. "_Do you give up_?" She asked, looking around for Scheck and climbing on top of the rail of the terrace to get a better view.

Nick turned his head to the terrace and noticed Future Helga with her hands behind her back. "What the...?" He shouted.

Future Helga held back a laugh, deciding to end the game. "I am..." She started talking, using her normal voice.

"... History!" Scheck shouted as he lunged at her, attempting to push her off of the terrace.

Future Arnold rose his head up as well and his eyes widened as he saw his wife was in danger. "Helga, look out!" He called.

Just as Scheck was about to push her forward, Future Helga ignited her Up, Up & Away Shoes as she was floating above his head. She turned to face him and laughed at him like she knew he was behind her.

The boys below all cheered as Scheck was scowling at all of them. He ran to the ladder and climber down as fast as he could, nearly jumping down it.

The four spies all chased Nick away and saw Scheck running towards them. "Gee, Scheck, did you miss us that much you have to charge at us for a hug?" Future Arnold grinned, seeing as how Scheck was about to run them over.

Future Gerald shook his head in mock disappointment. "Mmm, mmm, mmm. Not even a proper welcoming party." He joked along with his best friend.

"Well, you only get one chance at a first impression." Future Helga spoke as she turned off her shoes and landed on the ground. She stuffed two of her fingers between her lips and sent a shrill whistle towards the entrance of the factory.

Scheck had suddenly stopped running once he heard the noise growing from outside. "What's that noise?" He asked, his voice getting filled with worry.

The sound of tires screeching against pavement only grew louder and he was able to make it out as low rumbling, almost like a stampede, only much worse.

"Please tell me that's an earthquake." Scheck gripped the bridge of his nose.

Without further warning, the wall right next to the entrance had crumbled all to pieces as a pink colored Lincoln burst through the concrete wall with Future Harold behind the wheel. Future Stinky was in the passenger seat, Future Curly was in the back seat sticking his head out the window and Future Eugene was clinging to his seat belt for dear life.

It zoomed right past Scheck and Nick and spun in a circle as it stampeded over conveyor belts and back towards where what was once the entrance door.

The doors to the Lincoln swung open as it charged towards Future Arnold, Helga, Gerald and Sid all got whooped inside along with the box that contained the E.M.M.D and the car sped out the big hole in the wall, knocking a whole pyramid of boxes right on top of Scheck and Nick.

"See ya, SUCKERS!" Future Curly yelled back from a distance.

From beneath the pile of boxes, Scheck slowly emerged from the bottom almost like a zombie who was just woken up from the dead. "Well played, Captain Arnold." He muttered calmly, balancing himself up.

Nick also emerged and noticed his boss walking casually to the broken wall with his hands behind his back. Nick shook his head from the dizziness the boxes made as an impact to his head. "Come on, Boss! They got the E.M.M.D! We gotta stop 'em!" He yelled to his boss.

For once, Scheck seemed utterly relaxed and smiled a lame grin and didn't even budge. "Actually, I've been expecting them. It's all part of the plan." He gave himself a silent pat on the back, proud that his arch enemies fell for his unspoken plan.

Nick scratched his head, dumfounded. "Uh, I'm a little confused, Boss. You _want_ those kids to get their hands on the portal device and deactivate it?" He questioned his boss, making sure those boxes didn't do brain damage to him.

"I'm rest assured they _will_. For time is the key to my plan, Nick." He muttered evilly to himself. "For time is on **_my_** side." He gritted his teeth into a despicable smile.

On the other side of town, the P.S.118 gang were stuck babysitting the Mini 007's and were waiting for the future spies to come back. It was at least 6:30 in the morning, and the sun was coming up in their time. While waiting for the adults to return, the kids spent their time exploring the lab of Future Phoebe.

The younger versions of the spies and the toddlers were either sitting or lying on the floor, becoming bored out of their minds. Younger Phoebe however, was very intrigued in observing her future laboratory and tried many different experiments.

Younger Helga stood up from her place on the floor and crossed her arms. "Criminy, Pheebs. Do you even know what you're messing with?" She asked, snapping the other kids out of their bored expressions.

Younger Phoebe was operating behind her future self's switchboard where a laser beam was hovering over the kids, pointing in the direction of the door. "Sorry, Helga. I'm afraid I'm a little too curious about finding out what my inventions of the future are capable of. I should have this one figured out by now." She struggled, pulling down a lever.

The lever cause the laser beam to charge up, letting out a dangerous buzzing sound before it blasted a bright zap across the lab. The blast exploded near the door as it opened. The kids all ducked down for cover as smoke was seeping through the place.

Once everyone had risen from the ground and the smoke cleared, they turned towards the door to see Future Helga, Nadine and Harold entering... without pants on.

The kids all had their mouths wide open before bursting into giggles, seeing their pants take minds of their own and run off without their owners.

**_"Wannabe" by The Spice Girls_**

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want _

_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want _

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want _

_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want _

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really _

_Really, really wanna zigazig ha_

The adults were confused at what the kids were laughing at until they looked down. "Ahh! My pants!" The three of them shouted as they covered their undergarments with their hands.

Future Nadine pulled down her green shirt as far down as it could go, her face now crimson. "Um, I'm not sure, but this is probably the most embarrassing moment of our short lives." She lost her voice on the last syllable.

Future Harold on the other hand, was covering up his boxers that had purple and red dinosaurs printed on them. He huffed when he saw the other spies entering the room as well and laughing at them.

_So here's a story from A to Z, _

_You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully _

_We got M in the place who likes it in your face _

_We got G like MC who likes it on an  
_

_Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady _

Future Helga tried to shield her purple plaid undies from the group as she furrowed her brows together. "Yeah, I'm just _peachy_ that you guys get to see my Wankyland underwear, limited edition with silky material, and a fly that glows in the dark. It's only available in Japan, folks. You're not gonna find this stuff here." She announced sarcastically, imitating a salesperson.

_And as for me, ha you'll see _

_Slam your body down and wind it all around _

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

Younger Phoebe managed to get her giggles under control as she pushed the lever back up again, reversing the effect of the beam, and sending the three adults their pants back. "Oh, heh-heh, sorry." She shied away.

Future Arnold was the last to come inside the lab. He held the E.M.M.D in both of his hands, rotating it different ways because of the beeping he kept hearing from inside. "Hey, Phoebe did something go wrong when you deactivated this thing?" He asked, noticing the beeping rapidly growing faster.

The professor shook her head. "No, I never got a chance to deactivate it in the first place." She confessed.

"Then why is it beeping?"

With each beep, the more Future Arnold's senses went on high alert. Before he could ask another question, another huge explosion happened that day.

_BOOM!_

The twenty five-year old man found himself, along with the people he was with; face down on the rough pavement in the middle of an empty street. The sunrise from over a building is what woke him up. Future Arnold tried opening his sore eyes against the sun's rays and his vision became clearer.

As he started to wake as did the others and Future Gerald managed enough strength to talk. "Arnold, wh-what happened?" He rubbed his head.

Future Sid sat up quicker than they did. "Oh, no..." He looked around at their surroundings. "Where are we?"

After looking around and seeing all the places that seemed familiar to him, but only in his time, Younger Arnold answered with a raspy throat. "Hillwood."

* * *

**At least the younger kids made it back, but now the older versions are stuck in the past! I wonder who's fault it is? *Cough* Scheck!* Cough. I'm glad I was able to update. Review!**


End file.
